


Take me out

by Dala33714



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Alpha Luke, M/M, Omega Deckard
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dala33714/pseuds/Dala33714
Summary: Luke一直以为Deckard和他一样是个alpha，直到他发现事实不是如此。





	1. Chapter 1

[01]

Luke讨厌Deckard身上的气味。

那个男人闻起来就像是一把生锈的刀，上面还沾染着血液，是一种极富有攻击性的气味。Luke每次闻到Deckard，酥麻感就在后脑勺炸开，后背的寒毛就像是触电一样全都立了起来，体内的每一滴血液都沸腾着，催促着他将面前的男人击溃。Luke将此归结为alpha之间的排斥感，Deckard Shaw指定是个Alpha，他丝毫不怀疑这一点，而且不能否认的是，Deckard还是个异常强大的，几乎能与Luke相抗衡的alpha。  
尽管他讨厌Deckard——准确来说是更讨厌他的信息素气味，但Luke在心里仍为英国男人保留着相当分量的尊重。他是认可这个男人的，或者说抛开身份层面，Deckard本身就优秀的不像话。过人的身手和聪慧，以及几乎精通所有技能和曾被授予维多利亚十字勋章的经历来看，这位Shaw家的大哥确实值得人钦佩。  
当然，如果他的嘴巴能不那么刻薄就更好了。这也是Luke讨厌Deckard的地方，似乎英国人拥有优秀大脑的代价就是一张能让Luke随时随地点燃怒火的嘴巴。这也让他更加笃定，他们之间的不对盘更多的原因绝对在Deckard身上，毕竟Luke Hobbs向来待人和善，没人——除了那些罪犯——会讨厌他。  
所以当Locke找到他，要他去追踪一个偷走了病毒的MI6女特工，而Luke推开门，看到的是一脸不爽的Deckard时，他几乎想立刻转身就走，然后回去狠狠地揍一顿Locke，谁让他毁掉了自己美好的一天。  
但是出于各种原因，Luke和Deckard还是（不情不愿地）开始合作了。事情一旦发生，往往就会有出乎意料的地方，而他们之间就是出乎意料地配合相当默契，就像多年的老队友一样，Luke几乎要产生一种他们能好好相处的错觉。

但是Deckard显然不这么觉得，如果他当初知道事情会这么发展，他绝对，绝对不会同意跟这个大块头合作。

很少有人知道，Deckard Shaw是一个真正意义上的omega，并且是一个并没有被标记的omega——在他这个年龄段已经非常少见。但是Deckard厌恶被束缚的感觉，他一直靠着抑制剂度过热潮期，幸好随着年龄的增长，他的热潮期频率也在逐渐降低，现在大约一年才会有一两次。常年使用抑制剂也改变了他的信息素气味，让他变得更像是一个alpha，这倒是正好帮了他的忙。Deckard有着可怕的意志力，几乎不会被别的alpha释放出来的信息素影响，说实话他一直觉得这些alpha都太弱了，证据就是几年前，几十个alpha特工一起冲上来，Deckard也只是面不改色地将他们全部击溃。他一直保持着这个观点，直到遇见了Luke。  
Luke Hobbs，他还有几十米远的时候Deckard就闻到了他，甚至他的办公室里都全是他的信息素。Deckard第一次踏进去的时候，差点没忍住掉头就走。Luke身上是龙舌兰酒的气味，浓烈得让Deckard感觉自己再闻一会儿都会有醉意。但更让他感到心烦意乱的是，Luke的信息素好像就是那个唯一能影响他的，每一次闻到都让他忍不住地想要靠近男人——这是omega寻求配偶的本能。上一次的合作他们只短暂的相处过一段时间，仅仅是这样就让Deckard的信息素在不断发出警告。他必须得远离这个Hobbs，Deckard告诉自己，他从潜意识里感觉到了危险。但是命运有时候就是喜欢捉弄人，因为Hattie的缘故他又不得不跟Luke合作，而这次他们的相处时间比起上次那就长了去了。  
和ETEON斗智斗勇的期间，Deckard已经感受到信息素逐渐变得不稳定，这是发情的前兆，但最近显然还不到他每年固定的热潮期，而他居然被Luke毫无收敛的信息素刺激到快要提前发情，这让他在心里不断痛骂着那个美国探长。  
抑制剂注射的副作用是身体上的疲惫和嗜睡，这些情况显然都不能在Hattie生死攸关的时候出现，Deckard咬着牙没给自己来上一针，他只希望热潮期能够晚一点到来，起码让他远离Luke之后。

最后在雨中和Brixton的战斗可谓是酣畅淋漓，他们一起找到了对付“黑超人”的办法，取得了胜利。但有一点让Deckard备受煎熬，依旧是Luke的信息素，在战斗中似乎更加肆无忌惮的释放了出来，而本就对其敏感的Deckard首当其冲。强烈的刺激让他在战斗中好几次都分了神，他已经能感受到自己原本的信息素气味正不可抑制地散发出来，他进入了热潮期。  
“你有没有闻到，”Luke皱着眉，他仔细嗅了嗅四周，有点摸不准这个气味是从哪里来的，“好像是香槟，这儿有个香槟味的omega？”  
这句话让Deckard的脸色更加苍白了，他浑身都冒着虚汗，下腹燥热，那处隐秘的洞口里似乎有热流即将淌出，让他不由自主地想要夹紧双腿。但Luke这个不知好歹的家伙，还在试图靠近他，好像在确认气味的来源。Deckard立刻警觉地往后退了一大步，这让他差点没站稳，而Luke此时也意识到了那股因为热潮期而过分香甜的气味正是从他面前这个“alpha”身上散发出来的。  
“你……”  
他还想靠近一点，不知道为什么，这股气味对同样身为alpha的他有着巨大的诱惑力，让他控制不住地想压倒面前的这个人，咬住他的腺体，然后……  
Deckard一脚踹了过去，Luke吃痛地后退了几步，同时也清醒了不少。

“天呐！哥你发情了！”  
Hattie赶了过来，她也闻到了这股气味，而Hattie是一个对气味不算敏感的beta，这就足以说明情况的严重性，这里几乎被Deckard的气味塞满了，“抑制剂呢？”她焦急地在自家哥哥身上翻找着。  
Luke显然被这一连串的状况砸得有些懵，他还没反应过来到底发生了什么。抑制剂？发情？Deckard Shaw？这些词语在他的脑海里不断旋转，就是组合不到一起。Hattie一定在逗我，谁都能是omega就这个混蛋不可能是。但是Luke忍不住又闻了一下空气中的香槟酒味，这让他后脊发麻，而快感就像是按了加速键，一股脑的往下半身冲了过去。  
注射完抑制剂的Deckard头也不回的离开了，就像是要赶紧远离Luke一样。“我得带着我哥回英国。”Hattie好心跟Luke解释了一下，但显然Luke还在为“Deckard是个omega而我以前一直以为他是alpha”这个认知震惊到回不了神，他甚至没有说些垃圾话来嘲笑英国男人，只是机械的点点头示意自己知道了。  
我的老天，Deckard，那个Deckard Shaw，他居然是个香槟味儿的omega？而且他闻起来还没有被标记。Luke觉得这个世界都疯了，自己多半也疯了，不然刚才他为什么忍不住在脑子里对Deckard产生了一点不可描述的欲望。  
他一定是太久没有碰过omega了，Luke赶紧将脑海里的那点可怕念头赶了出去，就算Deckard是个omega，那一定也是和他最不对盘的omega，他还没饥渴到想要和一个讨厌的人发生关系的地步。

当然震惊只是暂时的，Luke很快就习惯了这个认识的改变，他回到美国已经有两个月了，期间他和Deckard并没有联系过，因此这件事基本也被他抛在了脑后。现在想一想，他为什么会惊讶Deckard是个omega呢？那个男人是个讨厌鬼的事实，不会因为变成omega而有所改变。想到这里Luke就觉得舒服多了，他惬意地享受着在洛杉矶的美好午后，没有什么香槟味儿的omega或者尖酸刻薄的英国人打扰他。Samantha在不远处的空地上踢着球，几位性感火辣的美女向他传递着调情的信号，一切都非常完美。就是这个时候，他接到了Mr.Nobody的电话。

“不。”  
Luke拒绝了，毫不犹豫。拜托，他现在算是退休期，只想陪着他的宝贝女儿快乐成长，谁都请不动他，美国总统也不行。  
“除去丰厚的报酬，”Mr.Nobody的语气在电话里听起来格外讨厌，他故作玄虚地停顿了一下，“Deckard Shaw也会参加这次行动。”  
好吧，Deckard Shaw，又是他。Luke真想对着Mr.Nobody比一个中指，认真的吗？一定要把他和那个英国小矮人凑到一块儿？感情全世界除了他和Deckard就没有别的特工了呗，或者说那群特工都是废物，找不出一个有用的。  
但说实话，本来经过时间的推移已经平淡下去的，对于Deckard是个omega这个事实的反应，又因为这通电话而躁动起来。Luke突然产生了一种冲动，他迫切的想要见到他口中的“英国小矮人”，Luke也说不清这是什么感觉，或许是说垃圾话的冲动无处释放，总而言之，那股熟悉的血液里的沸腾感又来了。  
“行，我加入。”

于是他推开了无名之地的大门，见到了门背后的，那个依旧将自己裹得严严实实的男人。Luke忍不住微笑了起来，他长舒了一口气，那头盘踞在心中两个多月的躁动的野兽，终于找到了自由奔腾的地方。


	2. Chapter 2

[02]  
“这次我需要你们调查的这个组织，没有名字，更准确的说，他们没有留下任何有用的信息。”  
Mr.Nobody两手空空地站在他们面前，果然是什么资料都没拿，而他的脸上甚至还挂着理所应当的笑容，这让Luke多少觉得有些无语，“所以我们靠什么来调查？缘分吗？”  
“你们是怎么知道这个组织的。”Deckard显然和他一样对于现状感到不满，但仍然耐着性子继续询问。Luke这才有些后知后觉，好像英国男人对其他人都有着十分的耐心，而对他大概就剩下一分，一副随时都能吵起来的架势。他不免有些郁闷，这算什么？双标现场？  
“CIA里有人似乎在和这个组织进行交易，他们一直试图彻查此事，但始终毫无头绪。”Mr.Nobody点击了一下屏幕，上面出现了一堆看上去毫无意义的字母，“直到上周，他们意外的拦截到了一封秘密信件，技术人员将其破解后，出现了以下讯息。”屏幕上的字母重新排列组合起来，很快变成了几句能被人读懂的语句，Luke和Deckard皱眉看着屏幕。  
“组织里的一个名叫William Streeter的人要去参加下周五的一场秘密酒会，非常有意思的是这位William Streeter本身是一名政府要员，显然他的双重身份为他带来很多便利。而这场酒会有很多政府官员出席，包括几名CIA的长官。CIA那边为了不打草惊蛇一直没有直接行动，但这次的机会不容错过，所以他们找上了我，而我找到了你们。”  
“你知道这很大可能是一个陷阱吧？”  
Deckard似乎并不是很赞成Mr.Nobody的计划，既然这个组织一直如此小心，为何会在现在被拦截到重要消息，这怎么想都不符合常理，而事出意外则必有炸，他非常明白这个道理。  
“这就是为什么会找你们，CIA的人自然是不会亲自出马。”Mr.Nobody似乎也颇为无奈，他将一个U盘递给了Luke，“你们需要做的，就是想办法从那个William Streeter身上窃取有关这个组织的资料。先生们，接下来的时间就交给你们了。”

Mr.Nobody离开后，无名之地就只剩下了他们两个。这次合作到目前为止他们还没有吵起来，甚至诡异的和谐。这或许是个好开端，Luke想，他闻了闻Deckard身上的味道，依旧是那个熟悉又讨厌的铁锈味，仿佛那个迷人的香槟味根本没有存在过一样。  
“我很好奇，”或许是他们之间的沉默让Luke非常不自在，总之他还是成了他们之间第一个挑起话题的人，“你为什么会答应Mr.Nobody的邀请？”  
“报酬很合适。”Deckard简短地回到道，但Luke明显不相信的表情惹怒了他，他真是想不明白这个男人为什么总是能轻易激起他的怒火，“这和你没关系吧？做好你自己的事，请。”  
Deckard加重了最后一个词，Luke只是不置可否地耸耸肩，“只是你通常不会这么积极。”  
“别搞得你好像很了解我一样。”  
“我确实很了解你，上尉。”  
Deckard砰的一拳砸在了玻璃桌上，水杯里的水溅了出来。Luke挑挑眉，做好了防御姿态。  
“如果你是来打架的，”他压抑着怒火，紧紧捏着拳头，“那就不要浪费大家的时间了。”  
“我只是想说，为什么不对你的合作者诚实一点？”Luke的火气也上来了，他尖锐地指责起面前的男人，“就好像你从来没有提起过你是个omega。”  
Deckard直接揍了过来，他们很快在无名之地扭打起来。桌子，椅子甚至是电脑，总之一切可以被当作武器的东西都被他们毁坏殆尽。最后他们气喘嘘嘘，两个人身上都挂了些彩，愤怒地瞪着彼此。  
“我没有必要告诉你我是alpha，或者还是omega。”Deckard低吼着，他一直不愿告诉别人他的真实性别，就是为了避免这些麻烦，现在倒好，一个最大的麻烦找了上来，“而且无论我是什么，都不会妨碍我把你揍进医院。”  
“是啊，你可以来试试。”Luke不屑地仰起头，他要收回前话，Deckard Shaw绝对是有史以来最不讨人喜欢的omega，他的香槟味也讨厌极了，“希望这次你不要突然发情让任务失败。”  
Deckard将只剩一个腿的椅子砸了过去，怒气冲冲地离开了无名之地。

尽管两人又一次的不欢而散，但合作还是要继续，他们都不会对已经答应的事反悔。这一周他们甚至还联系过几次，为了制定一个详细的计划，这次Luke没有再故意挑事，Deckard也就表现得还算平静。Mr.Nobody给他们的身份是CIA官员以及同行者，虽然Luke和Deckard对于谁是官员谁是同行者这个问题又吵了几句，但总归确定了下来。  
很快，周五到了。

出发之前，Deckard携带了一管抑制剂，虽然还没到他的发情期，但是考虑到这次身边又是那个能对自己产生影响的Luke，他必须得以防万一。

Luke扯了扯领带，这玩意儿似乎故意和他过不去，死死地缠在脖子上，让他觉得难以呼吸。Deckard投来了颇为鄙视的一眼，Luke警告地瞪了回去，所以说他才不喜欢穿西装，这种服装无论怎么穿都让他觉得异常别扭，就像是被禁锢在里面，怎么活动都不便利。但西装的作用在Deckard身上几乎得到了最完美的体现，合理的修裁衬托出他挺拔的身姿，看上去确实一表人才。Luke不屑地哼了两声，他知道Deckard平时也总穿西装，人如其衣，这个男人就和西装一样麻烦的不行。

“您好，请出示你们的邀请函。”  
门口的侍卫礼貌地拦住了他们，Deckard泰然自若地将邀请函递了过去，“他是我的同行者。”他指了指身后的Luke。侍卫了然地点点头，微微弯腰，做了一个请的手势。  
酒店内部的装潢十分精美，金色为主的色调让整个会场增添了一份华贵，巨大的水晶灯从天花板上垂下，璀璨地反射着光芒。乐队在舞台上演奏着，服务员将一份份美食摆在了自助区。能进入这里的人们大都是上层阶级和重要官员，身上都有一种傲慢的气质，Deckard自然不用多提，让Luke来评价他会说这个男人本身就代表着傲慢这个词，但Luke就显得有些格格不入，他一跨入酒店大门，就吸引了许多探究的目光。  
Deckard熟稔地和各类人物社交，他的脸上挂着Luke讨厌的虚伪笑容。他们很快就发现了William Streeter，他的身边还跟着一个是身材瘦削的金发男性，正被他紧紧揽着腰。那是个omega，Luke闻得出来，这场酒会的参与者大多带着他们的伴侣，或者情人。Deckard从托盘里拿起一杯酒，向目标走了过去。  
“Mr.Streeter，幸会，我是CIA 的高级探员，Frank Martin。”  
他们简单地握了握手，William将目光放在了Deckard身后的Luke上，仔细地打量着这个高大的男人，“这位是？”  
“我的同行者。”  
“噢，我明白了。”  
William脸上的笑容让Luke觉得有些恶心，他忍不住对比了一下Deckard虚伪的笑容，结论是他宁愿选择后一个，毕竟前一个让他想吐，而Deckard只是让他想揍人。

Deckard又客套了几句，带着Luke拐到了自助区。他们借着吃东西的动作，悄声核对着目前掌握的情报。William Streeter是个非常谨慎的人，他对于任何不认识或不熟悉的人都保持警惕，想要直接近身拿到他胸前口袋里的房卡并不容易，而且他们被要求这次行动只能秘密进行，武力显然不可取。  
“还有半个小时，舞会就开始了。”Deckard看了眼手表，这次宴会中途会进行以乐队演奏为伴奏的交际舞活动，“他带了男伴，肯定会参加，你和我想办法在那个时候接近他。”  
Luke的神色有些古怪。  
“干嘛？”Deckard瞪了他一眼，显得有些不耐烦，“别告诉我你不会跳交际舞，现在可没工夫教你。”  
“会是会，”Luke脸上挂着似笑非笑的表情，“一个问题，谁跳女步？”


	3. Chapter 3

[03]  
舞会很快开始了，舞台上的乐队演奏起悠扬的曲子，成双成对的人们逐渐汇集在大厅中央，而其他人则围在四周，形成了一个圆圈。四周的灯光暗了下来，只留有一束打在中间，照亮了跳舞的人们。Luke心情愉悦地揽住Deckard的腰，刚刚他们对于谁跳女步这个问题僵持不下，为了避免在这种地方打起来，他们选择了最简单也是最有效的解决办法——猜拳，而结果显而易见。  
Deckard咬牙切齿，把手放在了美国探长的肩上，恶狠狠地踩了一脚他的皮鞋。  
他们在舞池里旋转着，Deckard贴近Luke的胸口，借助他的遮挡，不断搜寻着William的身影。Luke牵起Deckard的手，带着他转了个圈。  
“我看到他们了。”  
Deckard小声说道，Luke顺着他的视线看了过去，William和那个金发小帅哥在不远处跳着舞。于是他引着Deckard往那边靠了过去，他们假装沉浸在舞蹈中，将步伐越跳越快，然后狠狠地撞上了William和他的omega，Luke的体型优势将他们两人都撞倒在地。  
“我的老天，”Deckard惊慌失措地——顺便一提，他的这幅样子让Luke差点笑场——蹲了下来，将William扶起来，“Mr.Streeter，你没事吧？真的很抱歉，我们可能太投入了。”  
William整理了一下自己被弄皱的衣服，露出了一个宽容的微笑，“我想我们都很投入。”他大度地原谅了两人。Deckard再次致歉，然后带着Luke悄无声息的离开了人群。

“拿到手了？”  
Deckard晃了晃手里的房卡，然后把它收进自己的口袋里。  
这家伙还有做小偷的天赋，Luke的脑子里不合时宜地蹦出这个想法。  
按照接下来的计划，他们要分头行动，Luke负责在这里看住William，而Deckard负责潜入目标的房间，窃取他电脑里的资料。这事儿他们第一次见面的时候这个英国男人就干过，Luke一点也不质疑Deckard在这方面的本事。他戴好微型耳麦，紧紧地盯住了不远处的William。

Deckard乘坐电梯来到了36楼，这是目标房间所在的楼层。他微笑着和走廊里的酒店服务生打了个招呼，然后拿出房卡，刷开了房门。  
William的房间是酒店最好的套房之一，拥有几乎是整个酒店最开阔的全景视野，同时也是个非常大的房间。Deckard拔出放在后腰的手枪，谨慎地迈了进去。他检查完更衣室、会客厅和厕所，最后停在了紧闭着的卧室门口。他转动门把手，一个闪身滑了进去，然后举起枪，预想中的敌人并没有出现，倒是眼前的一幕让他扯了扯嘴角。  
铺满丝绸的大床上正躺着一个浑身赤裸的男人，他的四肢被铁链分别绑在床的四角，嘴里被塞了一个口球，此刻正惊恐的看着闯入的Deckard。Deckard有些无语，这是个正处在热潮期的omega，非常明显的热潮期的信息素气味。不过身为omega自然也不会受到别的omega影响，而他对William Streeter的情趣也不感兴趣。幸好是自己负责窃取情报，Deckard想，如果是Luke，那个没有自制力的alpha不知道会干出什么事来。  
Deckard放下手枪，眼前的情形看起来不会对他造成威胁，但为了以防万一，他还是仔细检查了床下和枕头下这些能藏匿武器的地方。确认安全后，他打开了放在桌子上的笔记本，快速地敲打了起来。  
一篇篇有关这个组织的资料被调了出来，Deckard将U盘插了进去，在等待资料复制的过程中，他也在阅览着这些文字。但很快，他的眉头越皱越紧，不仅是CIA，Deckard自己也需要拿到这个组织的资料。而这些资料所叙述的关于某个Deckard不愿提起的人的事实——姑且认定它们为真相——颠覆了他前几十年的认知，一种被欺骗的无力感紧紧攥住了他的喉咙。Deckard迫不及待地继续往下查看，他有点沉浸其中，以至于在听到身后细小的动静后，已经来不及做出反应。电流窜进他的身体，巨大的疼痛压迫住大脑，Deckard很快就失去了意识。

耳麦里传来的异响让Luke立马意识到出事了，很快通讯便被切断，Deckard那边一片寂静。他赶紧抬头看向William，而那个男人居然也在看他。William笑着向他挥挥手，然后掏出一个控制器，按下了按钮。  
几声巨响在会场炸开，被震碎的的玻璃飞了出去，冲出了一股股炽热的带着火光的波浪。来不及躲闪的人们毫无防备地被击中，倒在血泊中。巨大的水晶灯摇晃着从顶端轰然坠落，人们尖叫着四散逃离。滚滚浓烟瞬间弥漫到整个会场，呛得人睁不开眼睛。  
爆炸的冲击力将Luke掀翻在地，人们开始哭喊，慌乱地在大厅里奔跑着，试图逃离这里，数名武装保安端着枪冲了进来，但面对如此混乱的场面一时也没有办法。Luke爬起来，玻璃渣子从他身上抖落，在烟雾中William早已不知所踪。他赶紧拨开拥挤的人群，向电梯赶去。但很快他就发现两部电梯都被锁死，停在36楼。Luke大骂一声，转身跑进了应急楼梯，

Deckard被一盆冷水浇醒，他发现自己双手双腿都被反绑在椅子上，尝试挣脱也并没能立刻成功。William Streeter像一个胜利者一般站在他面前，得意洋洋地笑着，而男人的手里正拿着他随身携带的那管抑制剂。  
“well well well，早就听说这次宴会混进来两个不听话的兔子。让我来看看，”他抬起Deckard的下巴，“果然是你，Mr.Martin，或者说，”William停顿了一下，饶有兴味地盯着Deckard，“Mr.Shaw。”  
Deckard没有搭话，也并不好奇自己的真实身份是怎么被识破的，这果然是个圈套，这群家伙故意放出消息引诱他们上钩，事已至此倒也没什么好意外的了。Deckard正在悄悄地解开绳索。通常来说，绳子这类东西在Shaw家人眼里都不值一提，他们有一百种，甚至更多解开束缚的方式。但是不同的捆绑手法需要不同的解开时间，而眼下这个，就属于比较费力的那一种，所以他需要更多的时间。  
“看来你们对于组织的事的确非常好奇，但是有一句话怎么说，‘好奇害死猫’，一些东西并不是所有人都能够涉足的，我想你的父亲已经很好的证实了这一点不是吗？”  
Deckard眼里露出仇恨的目光，这让William几乎大笑，他拿走了插在电脑上的U盘。  
“你的那位alpha同伴的确对于盯梢非常在行，我几乎没有偷偷脱身的机会，所以我只能制造了一点小混乱。”William若无其事地谈论起刚才的爆炸，他把玩着手里的抑制剂，“我开始还很好奇，因为你看上去也是个alpha，为什么会对房间里的omega毫无兴趣，直到我发现了这个。”他将抑制剂放到了Deckard眼前，尖锐的针头指着Deckard的眼睛，但Deckard无动于衷，甚至连眼睛都没眨，William的表情有些扭曲。  
“你是个omega，Deckard Shaw，真是让人惊讶。”男人站直身子，打开窗户，将手里的抑制剂扔了出去，“所以，我给你准备了一个小礼物。”他从身边的保镖手里接过另一个针筒，里面装着一管不明液体。William慢慢地向Deckard走来，将液体推进了他的体内。Deckard咬紧了牙，他知道那不会是什么好东西。  
William似乎不太满意看到的表情，他擦了擦手，拿起笔记本走到门口，“好好享受你接下来的时光，Mr.Shaw。”然后离开房间，留下了五个保镖还待在原地。Deckard察觉出他们都是alpha，并且此刻看向自己的眼神都变得不怀好意了起来，他立刻明白了自己刚刚被注射的是什么东西。Deckard暗骂了一句，在他们扑过来的瞬间挣脱了绳索，拔出小腿上的尖刀，与他们打斗了起来。

Luke的前进并不顺畅，几乎每一层楼都被安插了William的人手，就算是他，边打架边跑到36楼也花费了不少时间。Luke气喘吁吁地推开房门，浑身是血的Deckard正刺穿了最后一个保镖的喉咙，有些无力得跪倒在地。而更让他受到冲击的，是房间里扑面而来的熟悉的香槟味信息素，浓烈得甚至让他产生了一瞬间的晃神，某个部位也起了些反应，Luke一下子绷紧了神经。  
这下可麻烦了。


	4. Chapter 4

[04]  
“你怎么样？”  
Luke赶紧走了过去，但Deckard仿佛受了巨大的刺激，整个人站起来猛地往后缩了一下，英国男人脸上泛着不正常的潮红，双腿微微打着颤，好像下一秒就要坐到地上。Deckard扶着墙壁，不住的喘息着，汗水打湿了他的后背。这次热潮期因为药物来得又快又猛，几乎立刻就进入了他多年都没经历过的第二阶段——也是最难熬的阶段，而抑制剂也没了，房间里还站着一个本来就能对他产生巨大影还毫无自觉性的alpha，不断挑战着自己的理智。他瞪着Luke，声音嘶哑，“你他妈离我远点。”  
Luke瞥见了地上的针管，立刻明白发生了什么，他迅速脱下外套，试图靠近Deckard，“好吧，你发情了，我得想办法带你出去。”他解释道，用外套裹住Deckard，这样起码能掩盖一些发情的气味，然后不由分说的扶住他，两人一同往外面走去。  
Deckard倒是没再反抗，外套上扑面而来的Luke的信息素气味让他头昏脑涨，最后一点力气也消耗殆尽。他只感到自己的身体越来越燥热，理智正在逐渐远离，而酥麻感从后面不断涌上来，鼻尖还环绕着Luke的龙舌兰酒味，这一切都糟透了。很快，Deckard就双腿发软，再难行走一步。Luke抱怨了一句，然后一把将英国男人扛在肩上，快速向楼下跑去。  
Luke将Deckard安放在后座上，在热潮期omega身上变得过分诱人的信息素同样让他的脑子和清醒扯不上太大关系，说起来也确实奇怪，因为工作的原因Luke接触过各种各样正在发情的omega，通常他都能很好的应对，他的自控力在alpha中也算是优秀的，从来没有谁能向Deckard一样让他几乎控制不住。Luke赶紧发动了汽车，这里是城郊，只要往城里开就能找到最近的药店。但是后座躺得的人并不打算让他安稳的开过这一段距离，断断续续地呻吟声传了过来，伴随着还有衣服布料和皮革摩擦的声音，这无一不跳动着他的神经。Luke从来不知道Deckard那个一直被他嘲笑的声音也可以这么性感，他努力克制着逐渐蔓延上来的欲望，狠狠地踩下油门。  
Deckard脑子快要彻底被交配的欲望占满了，他双眼无神地看着前方，像脱水的鱼一般艰难喘息着，过高的体温让他忍不住想脱下衣服，但最后一点残存的理智阻止了他。Deckard颤抖着摸出尖刀，狠狠地往自己手臂上划了下去。  
“嘿！”Luke被他的行为吓了一跳，“你在干什么？”  
但Deckard并没有回答他，而是企图划下第二刀。Luke赶紧踩下刹车，他打开后座门，一把抢过尖刀，扔了出去。再度席卷上来的空洞感让Deckard彻底失去了理智，只剩下情欲。他本能的靠近Luke，将男人拽了下来，急切地在Luke身上磨蹭着，熟悉的alpha的信息素很好的缓解了燥热，让他觉得格外舒服。  
Luke狠狠地吞咽了一下，他注意到后座的坐垫已经被Deckard的体液打湿，甜腻的气味让他的呼吸更加粗重，“这是你自找的。”他恶狠狠地说道，将这个在他身上肆意妄为的英国男人抱出车，快速走进了路旁的小旅店。

Luke将Deckard扔在了床上，他欺身上前，急切地亲吻着身下的男人，空出的手解开男人的西装和衬衣的纽扣，因为发热而潮红的胸膛袒露出来。被蛮横地剥夺了嘴里空气的Deckard几乎忘记用鼻子换气，脸被憋得通红。此刻的他贪恋着alpha任何形式的触碰，就连最简单的亲吻都能让他颤抖不已。很快，口腔里已经包裹不住过多的唾液，透明的液体顺着他的嘴角淌了下来。  
从下巴，脖颈，锁骨，到胸膛，Luke一路亲吻着，在Deckard身上留下一道道湿漉漉的痕迹。他用粗糙的手掌抚摸过男人饱满的胸肌，这无疑是一具战士的躯体，那颗跳动着的温暖的心脏与他的手心仅仅由肌肉和皮肤相隔。Luke低下头，含住了男人微微挺立的乳尖，犬牙轻轻撕咬着脆弱的乳首，惹得身下人不住的颤抖。Deckard下意识伸手抱住了Luke的脑袋，难耐地低吟着，他现在没有多余的思考能力，只想着如何才能让自己更舒服一点。Luke很快会意，用手指玩弄着另一边乳头，慢慢地画着圈，常年握枪的指腹上覆这一层薄茧，电流般的刺激让Deckard大声地叹息了一声。  
Luke顺着腹肌摸了下去，Deckard的阴茎紧紧贴在小腹上，双腿间已经一片泥泞，他下意识地夹紧腿，又被粗暴地掰开。Luke将手指送进了后穴，那里已经非常松软，omega的身体早已为进入做好了准备，不断有甜美的液体从里面流出，浸湿了身下的床单。不需要过多的扩张，Luke知道Deckard的身体已经彻底打开了，他抬高男人的臀部，将自己的阴茎抵在入口处，恶意地磨蹭着。这一举动让Deckard差点哭出来，他本就被情欲折磨，现在更是受不了一点刺激，只想赶紧被粗大的阴茎填满。  
“哈啊……”  
英国人的表情很好地愉悦了Luke，他挺身插了进去，几乎没有任何阻碍。Luke开始慢慢地抽送着，紧致又湿润的内壁包裹着他，这种感觉好到难以用语言形容。Deckard感觉那些像虫子一样不断啃噬自己的欲望终于得到了一丝缓解，他的手用力抓紧床单，下身传来的酥麻感刺激着他的大脑，让他控制不住地呜咽着。  
Deckard的信息素浓烈到了一种呛人的地步，在浓郁的香槟酒味下，Luke再难保持理智，他握住Deckard的大腿根，让男人侧躺在床上，然后将他的一条腿扛在了肩上。阴茎在后穴里翻转了半圈，摩擦肠壁带来的刺激让Deckard忍不住地颤栗，他死死咬着下嘴唇，破碎的呻吟依旧从唇齿间泄露。  
Luke开始大开大合地操弄起来，整根的退出到穴口又猛地插入最深处，湿哒哒的体液被挤出后穴，穴口在高速的操弄下变得红肿。Deckard小小地尖叫了一声，然后再也无法克制地呻吟出声，过多的快感聚集在脑子里炸开，他张大嘴努力呼吸着，泪水蓄积在眼眶里，迟迟未肯落下。  
龙舌兰浓重的苦辣和香槟甜腻的果香混合在一起，形成了一种奇妙的香气，填满了整个房间，理智早已丢盔弃甲，只有情欲主宰着这一切。Deckard跪趴在床上，承受着Luke一次又一次猛烈地撞击，生理性泪水最终还是滑落眼眶。Luke握住Deckard的阴茎，上下撸动着。前后的夹击的快感让Deckard爽得几乎昏死过去，他不能再承受更多了，嘶喊着射了出来。  
因为高潮而夹紧的后穴给Luke也带来了更大的快感，仿佛要将他的脑髓都吸出来。他更加卖力的插到最深处，龟头抵在了一块软肉处，Deckard猛地回神，开始小幅度地挣扎，但是他浑身酸软根本使不上劲，而且Luke用力握着他的腰，并没有放开他。生殖腔口缓缓地开了一条缝，似乎在迎接alpha的进入。  
当alpha在omega的生殖腔里成结，标记就算是彻底完成，从此以后这个omega就只属于这个alpha一个人。标记他！Luke听见脑子里的声音这么叫嚣着，让这个高傲的omega从此只因为你而发情，只为你一个人打开他的身体。  
“滚……滚出去……”  
Deckard带着哭腔的声音将Luke拉回了现实，他惊讶地发现身下这个一贯冷静自持的英国男人此刻满脸泪水，绿色的眼睛正痛苦而慌乱地看着他。Luke双目通红，他最后冲刺了几下，然后拔了出来，射在了男人的后腰上。

激烈的性事让Deckard再难移动一根手指，他躺在床上平复着呼吸，疲惫地闭上了双眼。  
达到一次高潮后，发情期带来的热潮会暂时退去，但之后还有几次热潮需要度过。Luke穿上衣服，他开车买来了抑制剂。冰冷的液体注入Deckard体内，男人长长的舒了口气，紧皱的眉头总算是松了下来。  
“抱歉……”  
Luke有些手足无措地看着脸扭在一边不愿理他的Deckard，他找来毛巾帮男人清理着身体，在此期间这个英国人一句话也没有和他说，只是紧闭着双眼，默默忍受着Luke的触碰。

他将空间留给Deckard，心情复杂地开着车离开了。夜晚清凉的冷风让Luke的理智彻底回归，他好像搞砸了，Luke想，他居然内心深处渴望着标记Deckard，那个和他完全不对盘的男人。而Deckard可能也不会原谅他，在最后时刻英国男人痛苦地双眼刺痛了Luke的心脏，Deckard很明显不愿意被人标记，而他差点就这么做了。


	5. Chapter 5

[05]  
从那天之后，Luke和Deckard的关系算是彻底僵硬了起来，准确来说，是Deckard全方位的无视Luke这个人，他就像是从Luke的生活里彻底消失一样，怎么也联系不上。好吧，Luke当然知道大部分错在自己，但是明明是这个麻烦的omega先来勾引自己的，他也没打算上过就算了，英国人真是一点道理都不讲，他烦躁地在心里抱怨，坚决不肯承认自己心里的某个小角落正思念着Deckard。  
连Samantha都察觉到了自家老爸最近心情不好，Luke很少将负面情绪带回家，所以这次就显得更加与众不同。小姑娘在电话里担忧地询问着他有没有事，Luke只能打着哈哈糊弄过去。  
“你知道吗，dad，如果你做错了什么事，就只要告诉对方你很抱歉就行了。”  
Samantha在电话那头这么教育他，Luke无奈地扶额，他倒是想只用道个歉，但是这事儿不是简单地道歉就能解决的。其实那天Deckard没有一脚踢爆他的老二已经非常让人意外了，Luke甚至以为事情或许并没有那么糟糕，但英国人接下来的冷漠态度告诉他显然不是这么回事。  
Luke已经不讨厌Deckard了，好吧，这么说有点奇怪，但是他对于那个英国人的感情本就复杂。Deckard身上有一些东西一直吸引着他，所以他才会每次都忍不住说些垃圾话来激怒男人。Deckard现有的资料并不能很好的解释他的身世和经历，大多时候Luke只能通过推断来找寻他存在于过去的影子。Deckard确实是个影子，更准确的说是生活在黑暗中的阴影，没有人能够真正读懂这个男人。  
但是Luke就是想撕开这个男人的面具，把他的心掏出来看一看。Luke不止一次的想过，曾经生活在阳光下的Deckard Shaw会是什么样，也不止一次的遗憾他们相逢之时便是结仇之时。  
无论怎样，Deckard Shaw这个名字，已经在刻进了Luke的生命里，难以抹去。

上次的行动无疑是失败了，Mr.Nobody并没有多说什么，只是让他们等待新的通知。但他们等来的并不是有关那个组织的消息，Mr.Nobody将他们再度聚集到无名之地，交代了一个新的任务。  
时隔两周的再会面着实有些尴尬，特别是他们还处在“冷战期”——Deckard单方面冷战。他们对视了一眼，Deckard很快移开视线，依旧保持着和Luke划清界限的态度，这让Luke无奈的叹了口气。Mr.Nobody看着两人之间奇怪的氛围，只是挑了挑眉，倒没有多说什么，只是将手里的资料递了过去。  
“这次的目标是你们的老熟人，ETEON。”  
熟悉的名字让两人都严肃了起来，上次的对决虽然表面上是他们取得了胜利，但ETEON其实并没有损失太多，反而Luke和Deckard陷入了一个较为不利的位置。Luke知道他们早晚会动手，只是时间长短罢了。  
“在‘雪花’事件后，CIA和MI6一直在找寻ETEON的下落，而最近他们得到了一点消息，ETEON盯上了一份名单。那份名单上记载着世界各国主要领导者和政府高官的详细信息，如果被他们拿到手里，恐怕会在世界范围里引发轩然大波。”  
“听起来真吓人，”Luke毫无诚意地附和，“那么这份可怕的名单现在在哪儿？”  
“军方认为它现在所在的位置并不安全，于是他们准备明天进行转移。”  
“棒极了，”Deckard脸上露出一丝讽刺，“给ETEON制造了一个绝佳的机会，真贴心。”  
这回Luke非常赞同Deckard，有时候他真的怀疑这些决策者的脑子大概确实不好使，不然为什么总能做出一个个屎一样的决定呢？  
Mr.Nobody不置可否地耸耸肩，“你们曾经和ETEON打过交道，所以这次他们需要你们的协助，报酬当然好说，只要任务圆满完成。”  
就算没有报酬，Luke和Deckard也确实没法拒绝这次任务。首先，Luke和Deckard都是习惯于在较量中率先出招的那一个。其次，他们——尤其是Deckard——本就和ETEON结怨已久，但是碍于手上的资料不多而不能取得实质性进展，这次与ETEON接触的机会他们都不想放过。于是任务就这么敲定下来，Luke和Deckard合作——数不清第几次的——保证名单的安全，同时击溃ETEON派出的杀手。

虽然他们再次拥有了合作关系，但Deckard依旧不太理会Luke，连视线都懒得放在他身上。没有斗嘴乐趣的美国探长无聊地靠在座椅上，凝视着飞机下翻滚的云层。Deckard依旧和他隔着一个走廊，不过这次有了公费支持的旅途由拥挤的经济舱变成了商务舱，起码Luke能舒舒服服地伸直腿而不是憋屈地蜷缩在狭小的座椅上。但是Luke却不可抑制的怀念起他们上一次的旅程，那个英国人故意给他取了一个“引人注目”的好名字，幸亏他反应迅速才上了飞机，在飞行途中他们毫不意外地争吵了一路，想到这里Luke似乎都还能回忆起Deckard吵架时一些可爱的小表情，这让他不由地微笑起来。  
等等，他刚刚是用了“可爱”这个词来形容Deckard吗？  
Luke的笑容僵住了，他的心脏狂跳了起来，赶紧喝了一口水压压惊。  
“你是有什么毛病？”Deckard终于和他说话了，虽然一开口就不是什么好话，“一会儿微笑一会儿瘪嘴，怪恶心的，面部神经坏死？”  
“我还以为你变成哑巴了正在内心狂喜呢，”Luke自然地回击，这几乎成了他的条件反射，“你没生气了？”  
Deckard沉默了一下，“我为什么要生气？和我上床的人多了去了，又不只有你一个。”  
“哦，好吧……”  
Luke有些失落的应了一声，没再说话。Deckard反倒有些不自在起来，他确实有性生活，尽管是omega，但通常他都是上别人的那一个。Deckard将眼罩拉了下去，决定下飞机前都不会理身边这个女浩克了。

那份名单原本是在离CIA总部不远的基地里保存，由军方的人把手，但前几日那座基地出现了程序故障，虽然最终故障被排除，但CIA认定此处不再安全，他们决定将名单运往总部亲自保管，Luke和Deckard需要保证在运输途中不会有意外发生。  
他们各自开车跟在军队运输车之后，到目前为止一切正常，但谁都没有放松警惕，以ETEON的作风，变故只是一瞬间的事。  
“炸弹！”  
一声尖锐的喊声打破平静，前方的道路传来骇人的振动，ETEON的机车从两侧突入。所有人迅速进入戒备状态，但子弹很难击中快速移动的敌人，反倒有一种被戏耍的感觉。眼看着他们离运输车越来越近，一阵烟雾突然笼罩了四周，这是烟雾弹。Luke和Deckard赶紧绕到被迫停下的运输车旁边，此刻最重要的是将名单赶紧转移。  
“把东西给我！”  
车上的人迅速把一个保险箱扔了下来，Luke探出车窗，但敌人已经朝他举起了枪。Deckard甩过车尾挡在他面前，回过头一枪击中距离最近的敌人。Luke拿上保险箱，油门踩到底冲了出去，其余骑着摩托的敌人紧随其后。眼看就要被追上，Deckard将车开到与Luke平行的位置。  
“接好了啊公主！”  
保险箱从车窗被抛出，准确地落入了Deckard的车内，他的车比Luke的要快，立刻与敌人拉开不少距离。但机车毕竟身形小，在公路上穿梭便利，依旧紧咬着Deckard不放，他们手里还拿着武器，试图攻击Deckard的车胎。Luke单手握住方向盘，举着手枪在后面掩护Deckard。  
很快Deckard利用地形甩掉了大部分敌人，而其他的都由Luke击毙，现在只剩下一个还跟着他们。那个人的能力远在其他敌人之上，但不知道为何一直和Deckard保持着一定的距离，似乎并不急于上前，奇怪的行为让他们心里都产生一丝疑惑。  
突然，一辆卡车在路口向他们冲了过来，Deckard猛打方向盘，躲过了撞击，但却被迫拐进了一个狭长的巷子里。Luke的越野车开不进来，他和Deckard打了个手势，示意自己在前方跟他汇合。但Deckard却踩下了刹车，他打开车门下车，身后骑着摩托车的ETEON成员也停在了他面前。  
“你们的目的不是这份名单。”Deckard开门见山，他早就觉得ETEON这次的行动未免太过奇怪，“从刚才开始你有很多机会可以抢走保险箱，但是却选择一直紧跟我，还特意让Hobbs和我分开。有意思，不妨说说看，你们手里有什么让我感兴趣的东西？”  
眼前一身黑皮衣的男人只是歪歪脑袋，他突然取下了头盔，露出一张面无表情的脸，向Deckard伸出手。Deckard皱着眉，不太明白对方此举的意思。  
“组织里已经将William Streeter清除了，我们对你很感兴趣，Mr.Shaw，这是一个邀请。”


	6. Chapter 6

[06]  
Deckard举着枪没有说话，对方此番话语里透露出他是组织派来的人，但之前追逐战的机车很明显是ETEON的，ETEON和那个组织又有什么关系？  
“我再说一次，”男人冰冷的声音响起，“组织在邀请你。”  
“我拒绝，”Deckard假笑着，将左手慢慢伸向口袋，“你没有理由让我相信。”  
对方显然看出了他的想法，先一步扣下扳机。Deckard躲在了汽车背后，眼疾手快地拿出手机拍了照，然后利用掩体开枪。但对方异常灵活地躲开子弹，并没有被打中，甚至还抽空将一个闪着红点的圆盘扔了过来。与此同时，没等到Deckard的Luke也来到了巷子的另一个出口，他显然也看到了Deckard脚边的炸弹。  
“小心！”  
Deckard的反应很迅速，他奋力向外跑去，Luke伸出手拉住他。炸弹在车旁炸开，点燃了油箱，引发了更剧烈的爆炸，狭小的空间让猛烈的气浪没有多少散开的空间，而是更加汹涌地向两人扑过来。Luke抱住Deckard狠狠地摔在地上，待烟雾散去，那名组织的人早已消失不见。  
Luke的后背渗着血，Deckard把男人的衣服扯开一看，伤口处血肉模糊，许多细小的碎石嵌进了肉里，他烦躁地啧了一声。  
“我不需要你保护，收起你过于泛滥的保护欲。”  
“这就是我平时的工作，而你连句谢谢都没有。”  
Luke站起来，从被烧得只剩骨架的汽车里拿出保险箱，所幸保险箱是由特殊的材料制成，只是有些变形，并无大碍，他松了口气。两人一同将东西送到了CIA总部，Luke顺势留在那里处理背上的伤口。Deckard看着男人，几次欲言又止，但最终还是什么也没说。  
“你刚才为什么停在那个巷子里？”  
“被拦下了。”  
“就这样？”Luke才不信这个英国人的鬼话，他可是见识过Deckard的车技，几乎没有人能拦住这个男人。但是Deckard不愿意说，Luke也撬不出来，只能看着他带着这样一个瞎编的谎话扬长而去。  
而且不知道是不是错觉，Luke总感觉Deckard心事重重。

整个事件还有些蹊跷之处，Luke想不明白ETEON的人为什么就这么简单的放弃了那份名单，他隐隐约约地感觉上次的组织和这回的ETEON有些联系，于是他准备再一次调查William Streeter。按理说，狐狸漏出尾巴后要抓住它就容易得多，但Luke惊讶地发现无论用什么办法，William Streeter这个名字已经查无此人。  
与此同时，Luke也在时刻关注着Deckard 的动态，他总觉得这个英国男人有什么事情瞒着自己。不过Deckard倒是没有刻意隐瞒自己的踪迹，回到英国后他每天的活动都固定得不行，早上从家出发，路过报停买一份报纸，坐在咖啡馆里一边摄入咖啡因一边翻阅报纸，然后去他自己的酒吧，在里面待上一天，夜深了才准备回家。相当正常的一天，正常到Luke总觉得很反常。发生了这么多事之后，其中还涉及到ETEON，Deckard明显不应该是那种放手不管的反应，要不是他手里掌握了什么核心资料，要不就是……Luke想起了那天护送名单时Deckard的反常举动，他觉得自己有必要和这位英国上尉好好谈谈。

“你怀疑我？”  
Deckard尖锐的语气让Luke有一点心虚，  
“我也不想，上尉，但是你的行为确实很可疑。”  
“所以呢，你要把我抓起来交给CIA吗，警官？”Deckard嗤笑了一声，“让我猜猜，坏蛋们集体放假，你每天在办公室里闲得蛋疼，没事就只能监视我来找点乐子，或许你该考虑退休了，Hobbs。”  
“因为你是其中那个最不让人省心的坏蛋，我必须得盯紧你来防止世界毁灭。”Luke对答如流，随后反应过来自己又被这个英国人带进了日常斗嘴的对话里，“我说真的，Deckard，这件事你我都牵扯进来了，而且关系到ETEON，别想着一个人搞定。”  
Deckard沉默了一下，不知道从什么时候开始Luke叫自己“Deckard”而不是“Shaw”，这听起来真的有些奇怪，他想。  
“我的确有一些线索，但是很抱歉，共享情报并不是我的爱好，而且你不也有没有告诉我的消息吗？所以我们为什么不各自做好各自的工作，互相不打扰。”  
“嘿！”Luke的语气里充满了不赞成，“我只是想说，我们得合作，在这个组织的事情上。难道你忘了上次他们就让你吃过亏了吗？”  
“如果不是因为你这个脑子里只有肌肉的蠢货，上次根本就不会失败！”  
好吧，又来了，“Deckard Shaw”式的生气前兆——不讲道理，上次的任务失败不说百分之百，起码百分之八十的错都不在自己身上吧。但Luke才不会怕他，美国探长觉得自己的理由非常充分。  
“你是个omega，Shaw，上次突然发情就是他们害的，”Luke振振有词，丝毫没有注意到电话那头变得更加愤怒的呼吸声，“所以别想单独行动，万一这次又发生这种情况怎么办？”  
Deckard怒极反笑：“别以为你是alpha就觉得自己比我厉害，”他顿了一下，语气冰冷，“也别因为我是omega就瞧不起我。”  
Luke这才意识到自己说错了话，他正想解释，但Deckard毫不犹豫的挂断了电话。

他们关系再度降到冰点，Deckard的一意孤行让Luke毫无办法，他的确阻止不了这个男人想做的事，所以他只能也加快调查的步伐，试图早一点揭开组织的真面目。  
总而言之，他不能放任Deckard一个人去面对这个组织。  
但比调查结果来得更快的是Hattie，女特工直截了当地在办公室里堵住Luke，神色焦急又担忧。  
“Deckard不见了。”  
“‘Deckard不见了’是什么意思？我以为他早就是‘失踪俱乐部’的一份子了。”  
“这次不一样。”Hattie的表情格外严肃，搞得Luke也紧张了起来，“我非常肯定Deck被人带走了。”  
Luke想象了一下几个壮汉胁迫Deckard的样子，然后发现自己只能想象出Deckard把他们一个一个踹飞再开枪崩掉的场面。  
“你看看这个，”Hattie拿出手机，上面是一段视频，Deckard坐在一个酒吧里，不一会儿一个男人出现，很快两人一起离开了酒吧，“这是Deck的酒吧的监控，这个男人带走了他。而他已经一周没有任何消息了。”  
视频里能看出Deckard是主动跟着男人离开的，Luke皱紧眉，不太明白他的动机。  
“我尝试用所有手段联系Deck，但都没有成功，我需要你的帮助，Luke。”

Deckard在英国消失，这次找人没有CIA的授权，所以最快的方式就是借助天眼，Luke开车载着Hattie往无名之地赶去。  
“你有什么头绪吗，是谁带走了你哥？”  
“有，”这是意料之外的回答，Luke看了一眼Hattie，“那个人，应该是当初将我们的父亲送上断头台的家伙。”  
“你们的父亲？”  
“那个时候我还太小了，他的样子记不太清楚，但Deck应该印象很深。”女特工看向车窗外，脸上的神情十分复杂，“我们的父亲被冠上了叛国的罪名，而就是那个人亲手把他送了进去……他曾经是父亲最好的朋友。”  
这故事有点耳熟啊，Luke想，但Hattie的表情让他不忍心再追问下去。Deckard跟着这个男人离开，说明事情可能和他父亲扯上了关系，那是否意味着他的父亲曾经叛国一事与他们现在正在调查的组织有关？如果是的话，一切就解释的通了，Luke知道Deckard非常重视他的家庭，看看他是如何帮助Owen那个混蛋的吧，如果是和自己的父亲有关，那么他势必会追查到底。  
看来Deckard是真的什么都不愿意和自己说，Luke心中涌上了一股莫名的愤怒，但随后又泄了气，他本来也没有什么立场去指望Deckard事事都告诉自己。  
“Deckard是omega还有谁知道？”  
“除了我们家人外，不多。”Hattie奇怪地看了一眼Luke，“为什么问这个。”  
“只是……好奇，好吧，我就是好奇他怎么没有被标记，他的档案上不是离过婚吗？”  
“那是为了应付某次任务的假结婚，你为什么对我哥这么好奇？”  
Hattie的目光咄咄逼人，仿佛他不说实话就会被再来一次大腿锁喉一样，这让Luke感到一阵压力，他叹了口气，“实话？我想追求你哥。”  
空气沉默了一秒，Hattie紧紧盯着他，似乎在审视他是不是说的真心话。  
Luke一脸坦然。  
“哈，我就知道，你们肯定有一腿，ETEON那次你们就很gay了。”Hattie笑着收回视线，“但是Deck可不好追。”  
“我已经有心理准备了，毕竟他这么多年都没被标记过。”  
“well，其实Deck以前不是这样的，”Hattie慢吞吞地说道，她的思绪飘回到了很远，“起码在那些事发生之前，我哥还没有那么重的戒备心。”


	7. Chapter 7

[07]  
Deckard的性别分化并不顺利。  
这个社会早已不像旧时，对人们的性别区分了三六九等，而是给予了更多的宽容，虽然alpha依旧是精英阶层的基本组成，但部分omega也可以像alpha一样走上领导者的位置。16岁的Deckard倒也不在乎自己会分化成什么，不管是alpha还是beta或者还是omega他都无所谓，当然alpha和beta最好，能省去不少麻烦。  
那一天正好是Owen的生日，Magdalene为他准备了蛋糕，但是Owen却迟迟没有回家。这本来不算什么大事，Shaw家的孩子做什么都没有限制，当然包括晚回家。但这天就很不一样，因为Magdalene提前告诉了他们要早点回来，三兄妹在外面可以无法无天，但是都很听妈妈的话。Deckard隐隐约约感觉事情不对劲，于是打了个招呼就出门去寻找Owen。  
这条街上的每一个孩子几乎都被Shaw家兄妹揍过，因此他们无人不知，看他们不爽的人两只手都数不清。Deckard一出门外面就下起了大雨，他冒着雨一个巷子一个巷子的寻找Owen，然后果然找到了被一堆青少年围在中间，鼻青脸肿的弟弟。  
Owen Shaw虽然聪明狡猾，但他当时还不算强壮，甚至可以说有些瘦弱，一般情况他也不会和别人直接动手，有时候惹了麻烦都是Deckard帮忙解决。显然那天他们的仇家逮到了单独在外的Owen，他们将他团团围住。Owen没能反抗多久，就被揍趴在地上，护住脑袋被单方面群殴。那些人一边用脚踹他，一边在言语上进行羞辱。  
“你这个婊子养的废物，这回我看你还耍什么阴招。”  
“看看你的样子，以后指定是个omega，天生挨|肏的浪货。”  
“站起来啊小omega，你注定就是个弱者。”  
不堪入耳的话语一下又一下击打着Owen的内心，暴雨洗刷着大地，他只是死死咬着下嘴唇，仇恨地瞪大双眼，更加用力地抱紧了自己。  
Deckard看到的就是这么一幅画面，他冲了上去，三下五除二地将那群家伙放倒在地，他们呻吟着再也没办法站起来。然后Deckard将浑身是伤的Owen从地上背起来，往家的方向走去。  
雨下得更大了。  
“Deck，”Owen伏在哥哥的肩头，他强装镇定，但声音还是掩盖不住的颤抖着，“我会成为一个omega吗？”  
Owen在恐惧成为一个omega。  
Deckard也听到了刚刚那群人的话，他知道Owen是个相当好强的人，他厌恶弱者，一直在追求强大，成为omega就意味着是弱者，估计Owen现在就这么想的。Deckard自然不会和自家弟弟宣扬性别平等这些东西，他只是将Owen往上背了背，“你不会。”他这么回答到。  
Owen最后的确没有成为一个omega，但Deckard却在当晚分化了。  
那场雨持续了一周，好像上帝用了一周的时间来流尽他的泪水。Deckard只记得妈妈和Hattie在身边照顾他，分化期体质会变得特别虚弱，而Deckard还淋了雨，于是毫不意外地发起了高烧。他烧得迷迷糊糊，就算这样，那掩盖不住的香甜的香槟味的信息素依旧提醒着他，他成为了一个omega。  
与分化一起到来的，是他的第一次热潮期。  
那一周究竟是怎么熬过来的，Deckard已经记不清了，他在高烧和情欲的双重折磨下，几乎是被Magdalene和Hattie硬拉着才没能自残。Owen缩在房间门口，显然被无法控制自己的Deckard吓坏了，在他的印象里大哥一直是冷静强大的存在，好像任何麻烦在哥哥面前都能轻易被解决，但现在Deckard却因为成为了omega而露出这么脆弱的一面。  
Deckard无法抹除弟弟对omega糟糕的印象，最痛苦的时候他甚至都开始怨恨，为什么自己会成为一个omega。

但Deckard最终还是接受了这一事实，成为omega也不会让他比alpha差，他甚至更优秀。长大后的Owen也不再对omega有任何歧视，自己的大哥就是一个最好的例子，一个强大到无人能敌的omega。Deckard一直没有寻找伴侣的兴趣，他不屑于建立一段稳定的联系，更厌恶依附于那些在他看来毫无用处的alpha身上。直到他加入了特遣部队，遇见了Brixton。  
Brixton是个强大的alpha，他一开始和Luke一样，因为Deckard被抑制剂改变的信息素气味而以为Deckard是个alpha。两人在数次共同行动中成为了很好的朋友，他们互相帮助，互相较量，扶持着彼此度过行动中最艰苦的时间。爱情的产生是很自然而然的事，无非是荷尔蒙的碰撞和生与死之间的一个对视。就算认为Deckard是alpha，Brixton依旧表现出了强烈的想和他在一起的愿望。那个时候的Deckard非常信任Brixton，甚至想过如果是Brixton，标记他也可以接受。  
他们顺理成章的在一起了，此时Brixton知道了Deckard的真实性别，他感到惊讶，但更多的是狂喜，他可以标记Deckard，彻底的拥有这个人。但是彼时的Deckard还并不想这么快被人标记，他对Brixton一而再再而三的提起标记而感到生气，他们之间很快就有了嫌隙。最后的爆发是Brixton加入了ETEON，他试图劝说Deckard也加入，而那天正好是Deckard的热潮期，他甚至想要强行标记Deckard，但被暴怒的omega赶了出去。不甘心的Brixton杀掉了队友，并将这一切嫁祸到Deckard头上。Deckard被认为是背叛者，一个叛徒，他被二十来个特工追杀，被自己亲妹妹记恨，最后消失在人们的视野里。

“从那以后，除了家人，Deck再也不肯相信任何人了。”Hattie低头把玩着胸前的项链，“Deck从没告诉我这些，所有的这一切，他闭口不提的过去，都是我东拼西凑出来的，而我甚至还是他的家人……”  
听完Hattie讲述的这一切，Luke有些沉默。他一直以为Deckard Shaw是个强者，不需要用alpha或者omega来界定。但他未曾想过成为omega对Deckard意味着什么，这个社会的刻板印象并不是那么容易消除，带着omega的身份需要比alpha和beta克服更多的困难，而Deckard全都做到了，甚至更加优秀。  
Deckard被人背叛过，这件事Luke是听Brixton亲口说的，只是他从不知道Deckard和Brixton还有过一段更加亲密的感情。Brixton曾经拥有过一个会开怀大笑的Deckard，一个会全心全意信任别人的Deckard，但是他却抛弃了这份信任，亲手将Deckard推下深渊，让Deckard从此只能生活在黑暗里，成为一个阴影，只能相信自己，再不肯对任何人打开心扉。  
Deckard曾经对着Brixton的脑袋开枪，而且上次他们一起对抗Brixton，Deckard每一拳都是下了死手，毫不留情，他一定恨透了那个男人。  
但同时他也爱过那个男人。  
Luke握紧了方向盘，他的心理五味杂陈，说不清自己是愤怒还是嫉妒，亦或是两者都有。  
“知道我为什么会给你说这些吗，”Hattie打断了他的胡思乱想，“如果有一个人能将Deck从过去拉出来，那个人只能是你。”  
“我？”Luke摇摇头，“你哥可没那么喜欢我。”  
“Deck在我和Owen面前一直都是一个保护者，因为他总是比周围的人强太多，大家很难意识到他也会受伤，也会痛苦，”Hattie自顾自地说了下去，“但是在你面前，他可以抛掉其他所有身份，只用是Deckard Shaw。”  
“他信任你，Luke，在经历过那样的背叛之后，他依旧把自己所剩无几的信任给了你。”

到达无名之地后，两人立刻开始用天眼寻找Deckard的踪迹，但天眼却指向了一个让所有人都意想不到的地方，Luke的家。  
Luke和Hattie面面相觑，都从对方的眼里看到了疑惑，Deckard在Luke家里？他们谁都想不通这其中的联系，只能匆匆赶过去一探究竟。

远远的他们就看见一个人倒在Luke家门口，Luke赶紧停车，和Hattie一起跑了过去。竟然真的是Deckard，男人浑身是血，不省人事地躺在地上。Hattie倒抽了一口冷气，Luke试探了一下Deckard的呼吸，好在他只是晕过去了。他把Deckard抱进卧室放到了床上，检查一番后发现Deckard身上只有零星的一些伤口，那些骇人的血迹大部分不是他自己的。Luke找来医药箱让Hattie处理Deckard身上的伤，然后陷入了沉思。这不对劲，他想，没道理这点伤就会让Deckard昏迷不醒。  
突然，Luke的手机响了起来，来电显示上是一个未知的号码，铃声锲而不舍，一种强烈的不好的预感笼罩上他的心头。


	8. Chapter 8

[08]  
“Luke Hobbs。”  
Luke认识这个声音，ETEON的幕后领导者，他曾说过自己和Luke有一段渊源，尽管Luke并不记得自己什么时候和这位“director”打过交道。  
“看来你已经收到我送给你的‘礼物’了。”那边的生声音听起来有些得意洋洋，Luke看了一眼床上的Deckard，微微皱起眉。那个声音继续说道：“Shaw的确非常厉害，他一个人闯进你们正在追查的那个组织所在的大楼，将他们的核心资料毁得一干二净。我不得不说，只要一涉及到家人，Shaw就很难控制他的情绪，多亏了他的这个弱点，我们才能得手。”  
“你在利用那个组织，这一切的计划都是要引诱Shaw走进你们设好的圈套。”  
“没错，所有的关系都建立在互相利用之上。”男人大方的承认了，“但是我们也帮了他，否则他永远不可能知道关于他父亲的真相。但是有一点你弄错了，我们早就对Deckard Shaw失去了兴趣，Luke Hobbs，你才是我们的目的。”  
Luke按下心中的不安，他此前并没有料到自己会成为ETEON的目标，而Deckard居然成为了他们达成目标的工具。  
“现在，我们来做笔交易怎么样？Shaw大约还剩下48个小时，之后病毒就会生效，你还有大概不到24个小时的考虑时间，要么你来找我们，要么他死。”  
“希望你做出一个我们都满意的选择。”

电话被挂断了，Luke握紧了手机，满脸阴沉，脆弱的机身不堪重负地发出破裂的声音，而他的怒气也随着裂开的手机逐渐涌出。  
“Luke！”Hattie突然急匆匆地从房间里跑了出来，打断了他快要抑制不住的怒火，“Deck发情了！”  
“怎么会？？”  
他收回发散的思绪，才发现空气中已经能闻到一点香槟味的信息素了。Luke非常诧异，算算时间离Deckard上一次被迫发情也不过一个月，现在显然还不到他下一次的热潮期。这很反常，omega的热潮期应该是相当规律的，频繁且不定时的发情会给omega的身体造成不可扭转的损伤。  
“我不知道，Deckard的脉搏一直跳的很快，我怀疑有什么东西刺激了他的信息素。”  
Hattie显然也很着急，此时Deckard尚且因为未知的毒素而昏迷不醒，他根本没有能力来抵抗来势汹涌的热潮期，会陷入万分的痛苦中。  
等等，Luke突然意识到了什么，他咬了咬牙，是ETEON给Deckard注射的病毒，一定是那里面有什么东西让Deckard的信息素紊乱，提前进入热潮期。Luke将病毒的事告诉了Hattie，女特工的表情更加凝重了。  
“如果是这样，那情况只会更糟糕。”她叹了口气，“我没有办法给Deck注射抑制剂，他体内的病毒和抑制剂成分混合不知道会产生什么后果，我们不能冒这个险。”  
这是Luke此刻最不愿听到的东西，没有抑制剂Deckard根本挺不过这次发情，他很可能会被情欲折磨到身体机能——特别是大脑——受损，Luke没有办法放任这样的事发生。Hattie自然也明白这一点，但是她想到了一个办法，女特工咬了咬下嘴唇，看向Luke，眼神里带上了点恳求的意味。  
“不不不，”猜到了女特工在想什么的Luke赶紧拒绝，“我不能这么做，这对他不公平。”  
“拜托了，Luke，这是唯一的办法。”Hattie死死咬着下唇，显然也是下了很大决心，“Deck需要你，现在只有你给他一个临时标记才能救他。”  
Luke一时语塞，在情感上他是想拒绝，他不能在Deckard没有意识的情况下标记他，临时的也不行。但理智告诉他Hattie是对的，只有临时标记能压制omega的热潮期。但是他不能……上帝啊，Luke感到头痛，他之前已经犯过一次错误，如果再来一次，Deckard会彻底恨他的。  
但是，心里有个声音告诉着Luke，比起这些，哪怕是从此之后Deckard和他反目成仇，他最希望的是Deckard能安然无恙。  
Luke沉重的叹息了一声，他没得选了。他现在只庆幸Samantha这周去参加活动，不然他真不知道该怎么解释。Luke最终艰难地点了点头，Hattie拍了拍他的肩，暂时离开了这里。

推开卧室门，Deckard的信息素一下就将Luke撞得晕头转向，此刻正在虚弱状态的omega的气味没有上次那么刺激，但Luke还是瞬间就起了反应。Luke知道这无关自制力，只是因为自己对Deckard产生了感情，omega的信息素对于爱上他的alpha格外有诱惑力。  
床上的Deckard因为发热而无意识地扭动着，他似乎难受得紧，但又找不到释放的方法，只能无助地夹紧双腿摩擦着被褥。Luke有些口干舌燥，他坐在床边，替Deckard解开了衬衣。冷空气似乎让英国人觉得好受了不少，他的表情舒缓了一些，但最根本的欲望依旧没有得到解决。Deckard似乎闻到了Luke的信息素，那气味让他莫名的安心与渴望，他不由地往Luke掌心的位置蹭了蹭，舒服地哼出声。  
Luke脑子里那根理智的弦因为Deckard的动作彻底断掉，他翻身上床，小心地脱掉Deckard身上的衣服。皮肤和布料直接的摩擦让Deckard难耐地呻吟，他的阴茎已经硬的不行，前列腺液从马眼渗出，沾湿了柱状体，色情又淫糜。  
Deckard光滑皮肤被情欲染上红色，Luke轻柔地吮吸着他的脖颈，犬齿轻啃喉结，仿佛下一秒就要刺破脆弱的皮肤，深入到骨血之中。密密麻麻的酥痒感集中在大脑皮层，Deckard的呼吸加重了，alpha的触碰让他如坠云端，就像是一个美梦，他不愿醒来。  
Luke一路舔舐下去，舌尖在肚脐处打着圈，让身下的omega不由自主地开始扭腰。然后他抬起Deckard的大腿，在内侧娇嫩的肌肤上留下绯红的印记。接连不断的刺快感让Deckard几乎就要到达高潮，但始终还差那么一点。过多的情欲转变为一种酷刑，他的后穴开合着，像是邀请alpha的进入。  
Luke将一个枕头垫在了Deckard腰下，他掰开男人的双腿，后面的风光一览无余。Omega的后穴湿润到不需要任何润滑，透明的液体打湿了身下的床褥。Luke深吸了一口气，将自己慢慢送了进去。  
阴茎摩擦过前列腺，巨大的满足感让Deckard呻吟出声，他猛地睁开了双眼，有那么一瞬间Luke还以为他醒了，但他只是双眼无神的盯着上方，漂亮的棕色眼睛空洞又湿润。Luke松了口气，omega的后穴又湿又紧，将他的阴茎包裹着，不断往内收缩。那感觉太好，Luke强忍住想要狠狠把Deckard肏一顿的想法，他只需要让Deckard达到高潮，然后给他一个临时标记，让他能平稳的度过这个热潮期。  
Luke环住Deckard的腿弯，坚定而又用力的挺送着，每一次的插入都让身下的人颤栗不已，他甚至下意识地用双腿勾住Luke的腰，无声地渴望着alpha的进入。清醒的Deckard绝不会这么主动，Luke深知这一点，上次的发情这个英国男人几乎没有给自己任何回应，他不由的苦笑起来，拽着Deckard垂在两侧的手臂，将男人拉起来坐在了他的怀里。  
姿势的改变让阴茎进入的更深，Deckard无力地张着嘴，所有的呻吟都被堵在了喉咙里，他仰起脖子，如同濒死之人一般大口喘息着。但Luke并没有给他太多适应的时间，一下又一下重重地向上操干，alpha的肌肉隆起，几乎将Deckard整个提起又放下。积累的快感在脑子里像过电一样炸开，Deckard尖叫着高潮了，精液从龟头涌出，他的后穴猛然缩紧，生殖腔口也开始为标记做准备。  
完成任务的alpha准备退出去，一双手却揽住了他的脖子。  
“标记我。”  
Luke呼吸猛然一滞，他抬起头，Deckard的眼睛里闪着光，眼角通红，温暖的吐息就在他的耳边，却让他如坠冰窟。  
“标记我，Luke。”  
Luke沉默不语，他发狠一般又在Deckard的体内抽送了几下，然后还是在射精前退了出来。他将Deckard翻转过来压在床上，一口咬上了男人后脖处的腺体，将信息素注入进去，完成了一个临时标记。

性事结束后，Deckard再度疲惫地昏睡过去。Luke站在床边，他伸出手覆盖住Deckard的眼睛，熟悉的alpha信息素让Deckard的眉头舒展了一些。  
他不能就这么看着Deckard死去。  
Luke给Hattie打了电话，嘱咐他照顾好Deckard，女特工听出了他语气里的不同寻常，连忙追问他要去干什么，而Luke只是看了一眼Deckard，露出了一个笑容。  
“去了结一些事。”  
第二天，Hattie收到了ETEON送来的解药，而Luke却再也没有回来。


	9. Chapter 9

[09]  
Luke Hobbs消失了。  
整整两个月，毫无音信。任凭Deckard怎么寻找，这个男人就像是从未来过这世上一样，没有任何踪迹。  
Luke的女儿，那个叫Samantha的小姑娘，对于自己父亲的失踪表现出了超出同龄人的冷静，她只是抿着嘴看着Deckard，乖巧得让人心疼。  
Deckard心都揪在了一起。  
他想痛骂Luke，但话到嘴边又说不出来。Luke救了自己，尽管Deckard非常不愿意承认这一点，但Luke的失踪，的确或多或少和自己有关系。  
一想到这里Deckard就烦躁得不行，他为了查清当年的真相深入到了那个组织内部，最后却被ETEON摆了一道。而更加让他不爽的，是这件事还牵连到了Luke，就像上次，这个美国人总是能和自己的家务事扯上关系。  
和Shaw家扯上关系的人最后都没有什么好下场，Hattie那次就够惊险了，而这次Luke就直接消失不见。  
Deckard说不清自己是什么感受，如果是放在一两年前，有人告诉他Luke会因为自己而生死不明，Deckard一定嗤之以鼻，并且强调自己才不在乎那个美国人的死活——而且他死了更好。但现在，Luke Hobbs这个人对Deckard已经不再是可有可无，这个情况却真的发生了，还是在Deckard真正地开始在意起Luke之后。  
这真的是再糟糕不过的情况，天杀的Luke Hobbs，你是故意要让我产生愧疚感吗？哈，Shaw家人从来不愧疚，你失算了大个子，所以等我找到你，你会被我揍到医院躺上半年，然后每天都接受我的嘲笑，直到你完全抛下你那可怜的同情心。

Hattie看着自家大哥每天阴郁的脸，和愈发暴躁的脾气，觉得自己还是该说点什么，“Deck，Luke说过他想追你。”她把车上和Luke的那番交谈一五一十地告诉了Deckard，而后者并没有什么太大的反应，只是脸色更差了，于是Hattie又补充了一句：“我觉得他是真心的。”  
Deckard来不及抱怨妹妹把自己过去全部出卖给了Luke的行为，Luke想追他，这个事实堵住了Deckard所有的想法。好吧，他们已经做过了，两次，但他并不能确定那个美国探长对自己还有别的想法，一直以来Deckard都以为这些不过是错觉，只是因为他正好发情，而身边只有Luke一个alpha，Deckard自己也在尽量远离Luke，不让那些多余的感情生长发芽。除了他被ETEON送到Luke家的那天，或许是药物还是热潮期的缘故，更可能是Luke的信息素影响了他的大脑，总而言之，他请求了Luke标记自己。  
Luke拒绝了。  
Deckard抚摸着后颈腺体所在的地方，那里的咬痕已经早已淡去，Luke留下的临时标记也随之消失。离开了Luke信息素的影响，Deckard也不再频繁地进入热潮期，这算是好事，但Deckard一点也不开心，他死死地捏紧拳头。  
他必须得找到Luke，然后揪着领子问问这个美国人，到底在想什么。

“很抱歉，Hobbs的踪迹无法被定位。”  
Deckard甚至找上了Mr.Nobody'，希望借助天眼来寻找Luke的踪迹，要知道他从来不屑于求助别人，但天眼的搜索结果并不如人愿。  
“通常来说，天眼找不到的人只有两种情况，要不是系统受损——这个显然可以排除，要不就是那个人已经……”  
Mr.Nobody没有说下去，但他的意思已经非常明确，Luke还活着可能性很小。但是Deckard没有放弃，ETEON费了那么大周折带走Luke，肯定不会只是简单的要他的命，而且Luke也不会这么轻易就死了，Deckard非常确信这一点。  
但不管怎么说，线索还是断了。

离开无名之地后，Deckard回了一趟英国。  
在找寻Luke的这段时间里，Deckard还干了件事，他将从那个组织里搜集到的有关自己父亲当年的资料整理了出来。他的父亲是清白的，就像Deckard曾经猜想的那样。父亲为MI6工作，他最后接受的任务就与这个组织有关，MI6希望父亲查明这个盘踞在世界各大情报机构内部阴暗面的组织，他几乎就要成功。但最后那个组织倒打一耙，将父亲诬陷为他们的同伙，然后在MI6和CIA的围攻中消失不见。当时所有人都以为他们已经被清剿，没想到时隔多年，这个组织居然还存在于世上。  
Deckard自然不会指望政府或者MI6以及CIA那群吃白饭的家伙能为父亲正名，而且对于父亲的印象，Deckard记得最清楚的就是那个男人责备自己的严厉模样，而且他永远在出任务。父亲并不是一个让人省心的“特工”——就像每个Shaw家人一样，他漠视规则和法律，甚至还有自己的一些“非法”事业，也许上头坐实他的叛国罪行并不只是因为听信了那个组织的说辞，而是早有将他除去的念头。尽管如此，他依旧是Deckard、Owen和Hattie的父亲，是Magdalene的丈夫，Shaw家人决不能容忍自己的家人蒙受不白之冤。

处理完一切后，Deckard回到了家里，Magdalene正在享用她的下午茶，对于大儿子的突然来访倒并不惊讶。  
“我知道他是被冤枉的。”  
听完Deckard讲述的一切，Magdalene了然地点点头，举起茶杯抿了一口红茶。她的大拇指磨砂着杯沿，似乎陷入了沉思。Deckard也没有说话，他知道母亲在想什么。Shaw家当初在父亲死后受到了重创，Magdalene不是没有想过给父亲报仇，但她还有三个孩子，以及千疮百孔的家族事业，她别无选择，而如今事情的真相得以大白，也算是了却了一件心头大事。  
气氛变得有些沉重，Deckard也喝了一口茶。  
“我听说了一些事，Deck。”Magdalene突然开口，她压低了语气，“你的妹妹告诉我，你有喜欢的人了？”  
Deckard差点被红茶呛到，Hattie Shaw，他在心里默默念道，看我到时候怎么收拾你。  
“算是。”  
“这可是件大事，我最听话可爱大儿子终于找到了人生的另一半了。”Magdalene假意擦了擦根本不存在的眼泪，“告诉我，你喜欢的人不会碰巧就姓‘Hobbs’吧？”  
“妈妈……”Deckard无奈的看着自己的母亲，“你都知道了，还问我。”  
“怎么和你妈说话呢，”Magdalene嗔怪道，“我真想不到，我的儿子居然被一个野蛮的美国人拐走了。”  
“我们还没在一起呢。”Deckard简直想扶额，对上母亲他是一点办法也没有。  
“他还没标记你？”  
Deckard只能点点头，Magdalene瞬间喜笑颜开，站起来将茶具收拾好，然后开开心心地去给难得回家一趟的Deckard准备晚饭。  
而且他现在还失踪了，Deckard在心里补充道，这个下午好不容易抛到脑后的焦躁感又回来了。他明天还得回美国，Luke家的地址被ETEON知道了，意味着Samantha随时都在危险之中，这两个月他一直在暗中保护女孩，防止她落入到危险之中。  
但是Hattie在晚饭后出现在了家里，她拦住了Deckard。  
“MI6发现了ETEON的踪迹。”女特工开门见山，将一叠资料递给了Deckard，“他们今晚会有所行动，目标应该是一位工程师，他叛逃了ETEON，这次他们应该是来抓他的。”  
Deckard皱着眉查看着资料，时隔两个月又有了和ETEON交手的机会，他自然不会放过，说不定能得知Luke的踪迹。  
“我和你一起去。”

ETEON这次派出了一个全新的小队，更加的高科技，也更加的训练有素。但Hattie身后的MI6分队也不是吃素的，再加上有Deckard的加入，这场战斗可以说是势均力敌。他们在伦敦的夜雨中交手，一时间难分胜负。  
Deckard解决掉缠住他的几个敌人，他注意到有一个ETEON的黑衣人正试图离开MI6的视线范围，准备从暗处突破，他立刻上车追了上去。机车不断变换着道路，试图甩掉Deckard，但没能成功。Deckard熟悉伦敦的大街小巷，他很快抄近路堵住了那个黑衣人，两人在雨中展开搏斗，黑衣人比Deckard高上不少，体格也颇为壮硕，而且似乎相当了解Deckard的出招方式，这让他很难被拿下。一番交手后，Deckard终于逮住机会跃到了男人身后，双腿缠上他的脖子，利用体重将他压倒在地。  
Deckard用枪抵住黑衣人的脑袋，面前的这个敌人给他有一种熟悉的感觉，Deckard的心狂跳了起来，他一把扯开了男人的头盔，熟悉的alpha信息素气味扑面而来。  
一道闪电划破了天际，原本就不小的雨势此刻更是倾盆而下，Deckard震惊地看着男人的脸。  
“Hobbs……？”  
他犹豫地开口，腿上的力道也松了一些，趁这个空档，Luke迅速起身和他拉开了距离，端起枪对准了Deckard。  
雨水模糊了Deckard的视线，寻找了两个月之久的人就在面前，千万种情绪涌上心头，他往前走了一步，并没有拿起自己的枪。  
Luke扣下了扳机。


	10. Chapter 10

[10]  
战斗结束了，ETEON没能成功杀掉那个工程师，但MI6这边损失也不小。大雨冲刷着染血的街道，连同罪孽一起被洗净，落入黑暗肮脏的下水道里，永不见天日。  
Hattie在一个路口找到了Deckard，她的大哥捂着流血的手臂，伫立在雨中，就像一块雕塑一般，任凭雨水击打在身上。  
恍然间，眼前的一幕似乎与Hattie的记忆重合起来，她还记得Brixton背叛的那一天，Deckard回到家，也是像现在这样站在房间里，沉默不语。  
Hattie突然想冲过去抓住Deckard，这样的Deckard让她非常不安，好像下一秒就又要消失一样。

MI6和CIA最终知道了Luke的“叛变”，他们对曾经的警长下达了通缉令。Deckard回到了美国，他的左臂还不能移动，但并没有伤到骨头，他的反应很快，Luke的子弹只割开了一条很深的口子。  
Deckard见到了被CIA监视起来的Samantha，“她还是个孩子！”他有些控制不住自己的怒气，但那群严肃的特工只是告诉他，Luke Hobbs有回来查看自己女儿的可能性。得知自己父亲失踪都没有哭的女孩一见到Deckard，立马冲过来抱住了他，她仰起头，脸上全是泪水。  
“deck叔叔，”Samantha抽泣着，Deckard蹲下身，替女孩擦掉眼泪，“他们说dad是叛徒，是dad把你打伤了。”  
“不，甜心。”Deckard将女孩揽进怀里，摸着她的脑袋，“我的伤和你的dad没有关系，他不是叛徒，我会证明这一点的，好吗？”  
他带着Samantha躺到床上，将女孩哄睡着，Deckard看着Samantha并不安稳的睡相，替她掖了掖被角。

Hattie很担心Deckard的状况，但上次ETEON的行动给她增加了不少工作量，她不得不待在伦敦进行一些枯燥的善后工作，好不容易抽出时间给Deckard打了一通电话。  
“你真的没事吗，Deck？”  
“没事，”Deckard快速说道，语气并没有什么异常，“你那边怎么说？”  
“Luke Hobbs的叛变证据确凿，CIA和MI6不会放过他。”Hattie将自己了解到的消息和Deckard讲述了一遍，“你还是相信Luke，对吗？”  
Deckard沉默了几秒，黑黢黢的枪口一动不动地指着他，在那之后的，是Luke那张绷紧的脸。  
“眼神是不会骗人的。”

上次和Luke的打斗中，Deckard想办法在他身上放了一个追踪器。本来是想找到ETEON这回的基地，没想到直接遇到了Luke本人。追踪器的信号没能持续很久，不知道是被ETEON发现了还是单纯的被屏蔽，Deckard必须尽快动身。  
追踪器的信号消失在阿拉斯加州，这个位于美国领土最北边的州，在入冬之后变得格外寒冷。Deckard裹紧了身上的大衣，不断诅咒着这见鬼的天气。他实在想不通ETEON为什么总喜欢把基地建在这种能冻死人的地方，他们的大脑大概都被冻成了冰棍，所以一个比一个蠢。Deckard伪装成了一个游客，在这座小镇上待了一周。小镇建在一座湖泊的旁边，人口稀疏，但因为景色优美，来往的游客倒是不少，因此Deckard的到来并没有很突兀，目前他已经确定ETEON基地的位置和基本情况，今晚就准备行动了。  
入夜后，气温变得更低，Deckard在湖泊边找到他早就准备好的渔船，拉开船上的帆布，各种装备显露出来。他套上潜水服，跳入了湖中。  
初冬的湖水寒冷刺骨，ETEON将基地建在了水下，Deckard曾经下去过一次，但基地周围全是保护屏障，如果有人穿过肯定会被发现，他没有什么好的办法，只能暂时撤退。Deckard本来想找Madam M借用一点高科技装备，但很快他就发现基地的防御不知道为什么出现了一个漏洞，这是个潜入的好机会，虽然颇有些请君入瓮的意思。Deckard顾不上那么多，这与他的一贯作风其实有所区别，通常来说他比较习惯于精密的计划，但一想到Luke应该就在这个基地里，Deckard就觉得自己很难保持冷静，比起可能遇到的危险或是陷阱，Luke的隐瞒才更让他生气。  
Deckard很快穿过了最外层的防线，潜入到了内部。预想中的阻碍并没有出现，除了一些例行巡逻的敌人，似乎没人知道他溜了进来。这有点奇怪，Deckard想，他和Luke在俄罗斯那次ETEON可是很快就反应过来了。  
“你怎么也在这？今天到你轮班了？”  
“没呢，听说是监控出了问题，今晚得加强巡逻。”  
两名ETEON的巡逻人员一边闲聊一边走了过去，Deckard闪身躲进了一辆卡车背后。监控故障？他皱了皱眉，来不及多想前方就走过来一个落单的敌人，他迅速将其击晕，然后扒下了对方的衣物，将自己伪装成了ETEON的工作人员。  
一路上Deckard又打晕了几名ETEON的人——为了开门，现在他站在一条很长的走廊里，两边有多扇大门，这应该是ETEON的员工宿舍之类的地方。Deckard打量着四周，这下就麻烦了，每扇大门都设置了瞳孔解锁，他得想想别的办法才能进去。  
Deckard走到一扇门面前，他摸出一块芯片，这是个小巧的黑客装置，对付这种瞳孔锁应该足够。但当他刚刚把芯片植入，面前的门突然打开了，一只手伸了出来，一把将Deckard拽了进去。

Deckard被拽了一个趔趄，他很快反应过来，握住男人的手腕，将它向相反方向折去。男人的行动也很迅速，他按住Deckard的肩膀，顺势将Deckard的双手反剪在背后。Deckard一脚往后踹了上去，正中男人的裆部，趁他吃痛的功夫转过身用膝盖狠狠击中男人的下巴，然后又给了男人腹部一拳，最后以一个肘击将男人压倒在了地上。  
男人——或者说是Luke，喘着气，仰面躺在地板上，别过头，不去看跨坐在他身上的Deckard。Deckard危险地眯起双眼，从上至下打量着Luke，“Luke Hobbs，”他阴森森地开口，“好久不见啊，告诉我你这两个月都在干嘛？”  
Luke依旧没有说话，好像要将沉默权行使到底。  
“我知道你没有叛变，装傻解决不了问题，”Deckard威胁道，刚刚的打斗让他更确信了这一点，Luke根本没有用全力和他打，“赶紧告诉我事情真相，不让我就让你的小兄弟永远也抬不起头。”  
Luke抿着嘴，一言不发。  
Deckard闭了闭眼，沉重的叹了口气，他再度开口，语气里甚至带上了点委屈。  
“我怀孕两个月了你也不管？”  
Luke愣了一秒，然后一下子跳了起来，他不敢相信地瞪着面前的男人，“你怀孕了？”他低吼着，“这怎么可能！我之前都没弄进去。”他看上去焦躁极了，在房间里踱步，然后像是突然想起了什么，一下子抓住了Deckard的肩膀，表情很是抓狂，“那你还来这里？一个人？揣着个孩子？我的老天，我之前甚至还对你开枪！！”Luke有些崩溃，他如果有头发的话现在估计已经开始拽头发了。两个月，那就是他走之前那次怀上的？Luke简直不敢想象自己之前都做了什么混蛋事，开枪！冲着怀孕的Deckard！还跟他打架！  
Luke拽着Deckard，仔仔细细地检查起男人，直到他看到了Deckard憋笑的表情，才意识到了有什么不对，“等等，你骗我？”  
Deckard悠然自得地坐在了床边，一副理所当然的样子，Luke简直要被气笑了。  
“你这个混蛋，”Luke松了口气，他捏了捏眉心，“我还以为……我就知道你永远不可能用那种委屈的语气说话。”  
“非常手段，”Deckard露出一个恶劣的微笑，“现在，间谍先生，不妨说说你的计划。”  
“我真是对你一点办法都没有，”Luke无奈地说，“好吧，让我想想从哪里开始。”

ETEON提出了条件，如果想要Deckard活命，Luke就得加入他们。Luke表面上同意了他们的要求，并且在这两个月里表现得十分听话，对ETEON布置的各种任务都相当积极，这让ETEON一定程度上对他放松了警惕，才让Luke有机会接触到了一些内部资料。这段时间他一直在收集证据，准备到时候从内部给ETEON一次重击。  
“我不明白，”Deckard皱眉，“他们不可能如此相信一个曾经拒绝加入的人，而且你和我还破坏过他们的计划。”  
“的确不会，”Luke笑了笑，他指了指自己的脑袋，“他们给我进行了洗脑。”  
“什么？”Deckard立刻紧张了起来，“那你现在是什么情况？”  
“ETEON似乎刚刚开始研究这项技术，并不是很成功。”Luke做出一个轻松地表情，“我大概就短暂的失忆了三四天，之后就恢复了，他们也没发现我根本没被洗脑成功。”  
Luke的语气就像是在说一件无关紧要的小事，Deckard紧紧地盯着面前的男人，洗脑意味着对大脑进行高强度的刺激，从而达到清楚记忆的效果，别的不说，那一定很疼，非常疼。  
Luke被Deckard盯得有些不自在，他摸了摸鼻子。  
“好吧，也不是那么轻松，但我有方法。”Luke坦言，“洗脑的时候我一直想着你和Samantha，这会好过很多。”  
男人直白的话语让Deckard不自然地移开目光，但很快，他又重新瞪向Luke。  
“你居然就这么抛下Samantha！”Deckard恶狠狠地说道，看上去还想揍Luke一顿，“你知不知道你让她多担心？！”  
“我的错，”Luke赶紧示弱，“帮我和Sam道个歉，dad很快就会回来。”  
“要说你自己说去。”  
“好吧，好吧，”Luke突然放缓了语气，“对不起。”  
Deckard板着脸没理他。  
“Deckard，我很抱歉，当时没办法，ETEON在监视我。”Luke真挚地说，“让我看看你的伤口？”  
Luke抬起Deckard的胳膊，英国男人并没有拒绝他，他将Deckard的衣服卷了上去，自己留下的那个枪伤还没有完全愈合，现在又泡了水，此刻有些骇人得泛白。  
Deckard有些受不了Luke自责的眼神，将袖口拉了下来。“你发现了我的追踪器，知道我会来。”他肯定地说，“那个防御缺口就是你弄的。”  
Luke点了点头，他的确找机会破坏了一点基地的保护机制，顺带弄坏了监控。不过他也不确定Deckard什么时候会出现，只希望这个英国男人不会搞出太大的动静。还好，Deckard看起来还不打算炸了这里，只是想找自己算账。  
“你接下来准备怎么做？”  
“大概还需要一周的时间，ETEON的底细基本被我摸清了，到时候我会把资料传给CIA，然后毁了这里。”  
“呵呵，看来你计划好了一切，”Deckard冷笑，“什么都不告诉我是吧？”  
“等等等等！”Luke好笑地看着怒气冲冲的英国男人，“我记得是某人先说‘我们为什么不各自做好各自的工作，互相不打扰’的。”  
“所以这成了我的错？”  
“绝对是你的。”  
Deckard再次一拳揍了上去，精准地击中了Luke的脸颊。Luke也毫不示弱地揽住Deckard的腰，将他按到在地上。两人扭打起来，看上去气势汹汹，但其实都没下死手，最后以Deckard假装伤口疼痛，钻了Luke分心的空子，将Luke锁喉压在地上结束。  
“你们Shaw家人可真是爱死这一招了。”  
Deckard站起身，假装嫌弃地拍了拍衣服，Luke不由地微笑了起来。  
“我挺想你的，Deck。”  
Deckard一脚踹了过去。


	11. Chapter 11

[11]  
Luke的最终计划在几天后就要开始实行，Deckard并没有离开小镇，他留在这里为Luke之后的逃离做接应。  
这就是最后一步了，Luke的手放在U盘上，ETEON所有的资料都在这里了，现在他只要拔下它，一切就结束了。  
“如果我是你，我就不会这么做。”  
一个讨厌的机械音在头顶响起，然后是数十名武装的黑衣人，他们将Luke围住，用枪指着他。Luke的手指按上了腰间的手枪，慢慢地转过身。  
“真遗憾，Hobbs，我以为我们能合作的很愉快。”ETEON领导者的声音听起来毫无感情，但是异常冰冷，“我再给你一次机会，放弃你的行动，我们会再为你安排一次洗脑，你依旧可以成为ETEON的一员。”  
“这听起来相当有吸引力，”Luke嗤笑了一声，“但……”  
话还未说完，刺耳的警报声突然响了起来，有人入侵了这里，所有人都因为这突如其来的变故而愣了一下。Luke一把扯下U盘，拨出手枪击倒了面前的敌人。一辆装甲车适时地冲了过来，来不及躲闪的黑衣人被撞翻在地，场面一度变得十分混乱。  
“上来！”  
Deckard从车窗探出头，Luke没有迟疑，他跨上车，坐在副驾驶上，接过Deckard递来的机关枪，向外面扫射着。  
“这就是你说的‘接应’？”Luke在炮火声中大吼道，“我以为是你会在岸上等我之类的。”  
“那恐怕等来的就是你的尸体了。”Deckard冷笑一声，他猛踩油门，在Luke的抱怨声中将装甲车狠狠地撞上了墙壁，迎面而来的是ETEON更为猛烈的攻击。  
“干掉他们！”  
机械音在头顶怒吼着，ETEON的机车围了上来，他们的速度显然更快，眼看就要追了上来，无人机也在后面紧追不舍。Luke沉思了一下，然后他看见了自己手上还未摘下的ETEON手套，“我有个计划！”他打开了车门，猛地跃到了一个机车上，将那个可怜的黑衣人粗暴地扔了下去，然后冲着Deckard招了招手，“跳下来！”他喊道。  
Deckard迅速打死方向将装甲车横了过来，拦住了一批冲在前方的敌人，他跳向Luke，后者稳稳地接住了他。但是很显然ETEON的机车并不是设计来双人乘坐的，他们只好换了个姿势。Deckard双腿环住Luke的腰，一手揽住Luke的脖子，举起枪对付后面的敌人。  
这场生死时速让他们的精神高度紧张，以至于没人注意到他们此刻的姿势有多么暧昧。  
“我在这里安装了炸弹，”Deckard在Luke耳边说道，“大概还有五分钟，我们得想办法游出去。”  
但ETEON显然不想这么放过他们，敌人的攻势变得更加猛烈。尽管他们已经尽量消灭的大部分敌人和无人机，但ETEON的增援不断，他们快要招架不住了。更糟糕的是，Luke的机车突然失去了控制，将他们狠狠地甩在了地上，ETEON的人终于想起来关掉了Luke手套的权限，他们没有了交通工具，而炸弹还有2分钟就要起爆。  
Luke环顾起四周，他们离基地边缘已经非常近了。这里是ETEON的休息室，不是Luke之前住的那个，这里只是最外围成员休息的地方，每个人都只有一个休眠舱。Luke看着这些胶囊形状的舱体，突然有了办法。  
“这些舱体非常坚固，我们可以用它们来抵挡爆炸的冲击力。”  
Luke快速说道，马上开始检查哪些舱体可用，每个舱体都需要特定的指纹才能解锁，他们快没时间了，而敌人近在咫尺，Luke甚至开始考虑要不要强行掰开一个。  
他们最终找到了一个没来得及关上的舱体——大概是它的主人走得过于匆忙，但是只有一个，而它的大小显然不允许两个成年男人——特别是还有一个超大体型的——躺进去。Deckard正想说些什么，Luke却突然一把按住了他的肩膀，不由分说的吻了上去。  
这是他们在床上之外的第一个吻，充满了硝烟和汗水的味道，没有任何的浪漫气氛。Deckard震惊地瞪着面前的男人，他的手里被塞进了一个U盘，然后Luke不由分说地把他扔进了睡眠舱。  
“你他妈的！Luke Hobbs！”  
Deckard猛烈地敲击着舱门，试图推开它，但Luke的力气比他大得多，男人死死压住舱门，不让Deckard出来。后面的敌人涌了上来，那些子弹击中了Luke，男人闷哼着，尽管他穿了防弹服，但疼痛是一样的。Deckard死死地盯着他，目光焦急又愤怒，而Luke只是挤出了一个灿烂的笑容。  
爆炸开始了，气浪瞬间震碎了墙壁，汹涌的湖水涌入，Luke和敌人都被水流冲散，基地整体的建筑也在冲击力下开始垮塌。Deckard感觉自己连同睡眠舱一同被甩了出去，不断旋转着，他的头不知道磕在了哪里，一下子便失去了所有意识。

Deckard咳嗽着坐了起来，肺部的压迫感让他猛烈地呼吸了几口，他的意识有那么一瞬间的混沌，这让他难以集中精神去思考现状。一双手伸了过来，将他按回了床上。  
“Mr.Shaw，我建议你再躺会儿，你有轻微的脑震荡。”  
是Mr.Nobody的声音，Deckard眯着眼睛，疑惑地看着原本不应该出现在这里的男人，然后他打量起四周，发现自己躺在一辆车上，周围坐着一些看起来像是医生和特工的家伙，他挣扎着想再坐起来。  
“Hobbs呢？”Deckard紧张地询问道，比起他，Luke是被直接卷到了湖水之中，“你们找到他了吗？”  
“Mr.Hobbs在另一辆车上，他伤得更重一些，我们正在给他治疗。”Mr.Nobody回答道，听起来并不像是撒谎，但Deckard依旧怀疑地看着他，于是他继续解释：“我们跟踪了你，Mr.Shaw，无意冒犯，我们之前就猜想你会去寻找Mr.Hobbs，果然没错。”  
“他没有背叛你们，我猜你们也找到了U盘？那东西可以证明。”  
“没错，”Mr.Nobody点了点头，“之后我们分析Mr.Hobbs带回来的资料，不得不说，你们完成了一次几乎不可能完成的任务。”他眨了眨眼，脸上带了点笑意，“事实上，我们一直都信任Mr.Hobbs。”  
Deckard松了口气，虽然他知道CIA现在来谈信任简直就是放狗屁，他们不过是利用“Luke Hobbs”这个诱饵达成了自己的目的而已，但Luke总归不会被当做叛徒了，这多少算个好消息。迟来的疲惫和疼痛感很快席卷上来，Deckard侧过头，窗外的阳光刺痛了他的双眼，他们正在往机场驶去，而这所有的一切都会有个结果。

Samantha几乎是在Luke醒来没多久就赶到了医院，小姑娘这回吓坏了，她紧紧抱着病床上的Luke，一刻都不愿松开，好像一不注意Luke就又要离开她一样。自知理亏的Hobbs警官只能忍着肋骨断掉的疼痛，龇牙咧嘴地拍着Samantha的背，安慰着小姑娘。  
走进来的Deckard差点被Luke纠结的表情逗笑，但是一想到之前这个男人居然敢把自己塞进睡眠舱，他的脸立刻沉了下来。Luke注意到了面色不善的英国男人，他赶紧求救般的指了指黏在自己身上的Samantha，示意Deckard帮帮忙。  
“Sam，”Deckard蹲下来，温柔地注视着Samantha，“你的dad不会再跑了，我会看住他的，好吗？”  
Samantha泪汪汪的眼睛看着Deckard，然后迟疑地点了点头，慢慢松开了Luke。Luke赶紧挪了挪身体，长长的舒了口气。  
将Samantha交给一起来的Hattie之后，Deckard关上房门，这下病房里就只剩他们两个了，他慢慢走向Luke。  
“你想干嘛？”Luke本能地感觉到了危险，他的喉结上下滚动了一下，“不要乱来啊，我还是病人。”  
Deckard露出一个堪称甜美的微笑，他抱着手臂，俯视着男人，Luke被他盯得背后发毛。  
“你居然敢把我关进睡眠舱里，”Deckard听起来平静，但Luke就是知道他现在很生气，“你是在看不起我吗？”  
“没有没有，”Luke赶紧否认，他举起没有受伤的左手，做了一个对天发誓的手势，“你看，从体型上讲，我的确抗揍一点，而且我穿了防弹衣，你没有，在那种情况下这样的选择是正确的。”  
Deckard冷哼一声，声称自己更抗揍的Luke断了两根肋骨，身上还有大大小小的扭伤和软组织挫伤，在床上躺一个礼拜是免不了了。  
“你为什么要吻我？”  
Luke似乎没想到Deckard会问这个问题，他愣了几秒，然后小心翼翼的回答：“呃……那个气氛不就是很适合接吻吗？”  
“只是因为这个？”  
Deckard难以置信地瞪着Luke，然而后者并没有发现什么不对，还认真的点了点头。  
在门口偷听的Hattie和Samantha一起翻了个白眼。

“dad，你把Deck叔叔气走了。”  
Samantha将削好的苹果递给Luke，她的dad此刻正满脸疑惑，想不通自己又哪里说错了话，让那个英国男人二话不说就离开了。  
Samantha叹了口气。  
“dad，”她慢悠悠地说道，“你和Deck叔叔还没在一起吗？”  
“嗯？”Luke惊恐地看着自家女儿，“我和Deckard？你怎么知道我们的事？”  
“Deck叔叔是个omega吧。”女孩说道，“你刚失踪的那段时间，Deck叔叔有来我们家，我闻到他身上有你的味道哦。”  
好吧，Luke扶额，他把这事给忘了，他曾经临时标记过Deckard，没想到被Samantha察觉到了。  
“你不会还没有表白吧？”Samantha的表情严肃了起来，“你都和Deck叔叔上床了诶！”  
“淑女可不会说‘上床’这个词。”Luke头疼地看着Samantha，小姑娘有时候总是口出惊人，“那你觉得dad表白成功的概率有多大？”  
“90%，”Samantha肯定地说道，“Deck叔叔可是找了你两个月，他肯定也很担心你。”  
“真的吗？他一直在找我？”  
喜悦涌上了Luke心头，这应该是目前为止最好的消息，他又想起了之前的那个吻，Deckard没有推开他不是吗？可惜他现在还不能自由活动，等他能下床，Luke已经想好了，第一件事就是找到Deckard，然后好好地跟这个英国男人谈一谈。  
他有点迫不及待了。


	12. Chapter 12

[12]  
CIA当然收回了Luke的通缉令，也撤销了对他的惩罚。ETEON在这次事件里遭受了重创，虽然它背后的“director”还没有被抓住，但短时间内ETEON并不会再产生新的威胁。  
Luke几乎是在刚能下地就离开了医院——当然是悄悄逃走的，尽管他很想第一时间就去找Deckard，但众多的，需要Luke完成的报告拦住了他。Mr.Nobody表示他也对Luke的这些多得吓人的文书工作毫无办法，毕竟这个美国警官翘了两个月的班。Luke只能回到洛杉矶的办公室，对着电脑敲打起来。  
不过倒有一个好消息，Hattie告诉他，Deckard还没有离开美国，英国男人似乎也要就这次行动和CIA那边进行交接，Luke的心里瞬间平衡了很多，看来不只是他一个被善后工作困扰着。

Deckard作为事件参与者，自然也得到了——或者说是威逼利诱——浏览Luke带回来的ETEON资料的权利，尽管他和ETEON多次有交手，但对于这个组织他了解的也并不深入，毕竟当时他果断拒绝了ETEON抛来的“橄榄枝”就是不想和这个组织有任何瓜葛。  
Deckard阅读着电脑上的图文，他更加肯定ETEON就是疯子的俱乐部，而选择加入他们的人多半都是被他们所描绘的那个壮伟蓝图所迷惑，ETEON背后的目的不过是想组建一个能与国家相抗衡的团队——而且在某些方面他们几乎要成功了，看看那些被控制的媒体。Brixton多半也是脑子有病才听信了他们的谎言，Deckard叹了口气，他并不怀念那段感情，年轻时的冲动让他误以为找到了能相伴一生的人，这是个错误，而现实好好的给他上了一课。  
他兴致缺缺地滑动着鼠标，说实话他对ETEON对“完美世界”的描述不感兴趣，只是出于了解纠缠了他这么多年的对手的目的才看了下去。但当他划过一张照片时，Deckard停住了。  
那是个很漂亮的女人，这是Deckard的第一反应，她有一头柔顺的黑发，深色棕色的眼睛里亮着光，看上去聪明又能干，她正对着镜头微笑着，仅仅从照片里Deckard就能感受到女人温柔的气场——并不具有攻击性，这让她看起来应该是个beta或者omega，看起来……就像是某个肌肉脑袋喜欢的类型。  
Deckard紧接着阅读了下面的文字，然而当他读完，他的胃部却不适地下坠着，一种难以言喻的心情从胸口扩散，几乎笼罩了全身。  
他把照片打印了出来，女人依旧在照片上温柔地笑着，Deckard默默注视着手里的照片，然将它收进了口袋里。

Luke揉了揉发酸的后颈，长时间的坐姿让他感觉自己的肌肉都快要生锈了。他是DSS特别行动组的组长，应该在外面开着车追赶那些坏蛋，踢他们的屁股，而不是像一个秘书一样坐在这里写一份无聊透顶而且永无止境的报告。  
况且，他还有很重要的话要对Deckard说。  
时针已经走过了12点，办公室里只剩下了Luke一个人，他关掉电脑，今天是周五，他得回家陪女儿度过周末，Samantha现在盯她盯得可紧了，如果不是还要上课，Luke一点都不怀疑小姑娘会24小时看住他。想到女儿的可爱模样让Luke忍不住微笑起来，他关掉所有的灯，离开了办公室。  
然而当Luke刚走出大厦，一道黑影向他袭了过来，来人的攻势又急又猛，几乎招招都往关节处打去。Luke总感觉这种攻击特点非常眼熟，当然他立刻回击过去，他压住了男人的肩膀，借着月色看清了对方的脸。  
“Deckard？”Luke放松了下来，疑惑地看着面前的男人，Deckard的信息素味道很浓，但并不是热潮期的香槟气味，而是平时的铁锈味，并且相当有攻击性，闻起来就像是……生气了一样。  
Deckard整理了一下被Luke弄乱的衣服，“看来你终于下班了，Hobbs警官。”他不满地说道。  
“你在等我？”  
“没有，”Deckard立刻否认了，“只是路过。”  
Luke挑了挑眉，仔细思考着从CIA路过到DSS的可能性。Deckard被他探究的目光看得不耐烦了，“好吧，我有话跟你说。”他承认道。  
“我也有话跟你说，不如去喝一杯？”  
Deckard点头同意了，Luke还是没有管住自己想要调侃的冲动。  
“英国酒吧绅士？嗯哼？”  
“滚开。”

Deckard盯着杯里的液体，在灯光的映衬下呈现出琉璃的色彩。调酒师在摆台内摇晃着酒壶，四周隐隐约约传来玻璃杯碰撞的声音，驻吧歌手在背后弹唱着，沙哑悠长的音调在酒吧内流淌徘徊。Luke仰起头，将杯子里的龙舌兰一饮而尽。  
“我相当怀疑，”Deckard说道，“你的信息素味道是不是因为你喝了太多龙舌兰而形成的。”  
“有可能。”Luke没有反驳，他露出一个意味深长的眼神，“不过我也很喜欢香槟。”  
Deckard假笑了一下，“香槟可不适合你，大块头。”他顿了一下，“也许你该尝试一下别的酒。”  
“不试试怎么知道呢？上尉，你也该尝尝龙舌兰。”  
“太辣了。”  
Luke注意到今晚的Deckard似乎很不一样，尽管在自己面前，这个英国男人的脾气一直很差，但他们的关系已经和以前不同了，而且Deckard也从来不像这样拐弯抹角地生气，通常而言他会选择直接讽刺Luke。  
“你有什么想和我说的吗？”  
Luke询问道，他看到Deckard的目光躲闪了一下，这就更加不同寻常了，Luke想。但英国男人紧接着从西装内侧的口袋里摸出了一张照片。  
“这应该是属于你的东西。”  
Luke接了过来，他的脸色变了一下，照片上熟悉的人依旧是那么充满生气，她微笑着，一如多年前一样。Luke也露出了一个连自己都没注意到的怀念的笑容，而Deckard只是看着他，没有说话。  
“你找到了它，”Luke低声说道，“你看到了那份资料？”  
Deckard默认，Luke深深地叹了口气。  
“已经过去了八年了，她以前是DSS的队医，非常勇敢坚强的女性。”Luke轻柔地磨砂着照片，“那次我们在进行一个任务，一位参议员被一个组织——那个时候我们还不知道他们就是ETEON——盯上了，我们负责保护他的安全，她跟在那位参议员身边，确保有突发情况能及时处理。”  
“她被杀害了，为了保护参议员。”Luke顿了一会儿，眼睛里浮现出痛苦的神色，“Sam那时候还很小，但也很快发现了她的mom再也没回来，但是她很坚强，这点很像她mom。”  
Deckard顺着Luke的视线注视着照片上的女人，“她很漂亮。”他评价道，“Samantha的眼睛和她一模一样。”  
“是啊，确实如此。”Luke重新倒满酒杯，“不过Sam还是更像我一点，可能我这几年把她养得太像个男孩儿了。”  
“你有没有想过，”Deckard斟酌了一下语言，“给Samantha重新找个mom？”  
“well，”Luke轻笑了一下，“我想dad对她应该足够了。”  
“所以，”Deckard努力保持住语气的平稳，“你执意要毁掉ETEON，也是为了给她报仇？”  
“部分是，”说到这儿，Luke的眼里蒙上一层恨意，“只是得知了当年的真相，让我更坚定了这个想法而已。”  
所以这就是他的答案了，Deckard突然松了口气，酒吧昏暗的灯光隐藏了他的表情，他握紧了酒杯，忽略掉胃部的下坠感，但心脏处传来的酸楚却怎么也抹不掉。来找Luke之前，Deckard就已经有心理准备，左右不过又是一场误会而已，但当事实就这么摆在面前的时候，他却依旧像是被人迎面打了一棍一样，这让Deckard几乎快要开始嘲笑自己。  
“你怀念她，对吗？”  
“每个人都有一段过去，Deck。”Luke再一次喝光了杯里的酒，“我们都有。”

后来Luke没有再谈论别的，似乎Deckard带来的照片勾起了他记忆深处的回忆，亡妻之痛并不是那么容易忘掉，高大的美国人只是一杯一杯地喝着酒，直到他的意识逐渐远去。  
Deckard开车将Luke送到了他家门口，他看了一眼在副驾驶上熟睡的男人，龙舌兰的气味依旧浓烈，Luke的信息素始终对Deckard有着难以抗拒的吸引力，但是他已经明白了，这永远不会成为自己的。  
何况他早已不再年轻，没有多余的激情去追求所谓的爱情了。  
Deckard关上车门，消失在了黑夜之中。


	13. Chapter 13

[13]  
“离我远点。”  
Deckard面无表情地看着门口的男人，他甚至一点都不好奇Luke是怎么找到他的，毕竟这个人对于追踪侦查相当在行。  
“Deck，我只是想来解释一下。”  
Luke无奈地挡在门口，他撑住门框，不让Deckard离开。英国男人语气里的疏远让他的心沉了又沉，在他们关系最差的时候Deckard也从来没用这样的眼神看过他。Luke宁愿Deckard讨厌他甚至恨他，也好过现在的漠不关心。  
Deckard双手抱臂，“我想我们之间没什么好说的，Mr.Hobbs。”他淡然地开口，语气里尽是疏远，“如果你不介意的话，我要出门了，请？”

第二天Luke在车里醒过来，头痛欲裂，但是立刻就意识到昨晚发生了什么。老天啊，Luke后悔的捂住脸，他居然在追求对象面前说自己怀念Sam的妈妈，他脑子绝对进水了。这下可好，Deckard昨晚的反应百分之两百是生气了，而且多半还产生了不得了的误会，他本来准备对Deckard说的话也没说。Luke赶紧把Samantha安顿好，他得找Deckard解释清楚，但电话那边永远占线，很明显自己已经被拉黑了。紧接着Luke查到了Deckard的行踪，然后跟着他一路追到了英国。

Deckard快步向前走着，Luke紧跟其后，“听我说，这真的是一个误会。”他试图解释，但Deckard根本不做停留，连多余的视线都懒得给他，“我早就已经放下过去了，我那天其实就想和你说，我们可以有个新的开始……Deck你有在听吗？”  
Deckard钻进车里，毫不留情地关上车门，扬长而去。留下碰了一鼻子灰的Luke悻悻地站在车库里，对着跑车远去的方向发呆。  
完了啊，Luke欲哭无泪，摊上大事了。

“你又作了什么死？”  
Hattie用肩膀夹住手机，手指在键盘上敲打着，Luke的电话一点也不让她意外，她早就料到凭这个大个子的情商想追到她哥可以说是难于上青天。  
“哈哈哈。”听完Luke的讲述，Hattie干笑了几声，“你真是哪壶不开提哪壶，Deck现在绝对以为你心里还放不下过去，他的自尊心不会允许自己和心里有别人的人在一起的，恭喜你，达成bad ending。”  
“真是谢谢你帮我认清现实啊，”Luke无奈的叹气，“我还不想就这么结束了，这确实是场误会，但是Deckard现在根本不听我说话，帮我想想怎么才能证明我的清白。”  
“Luke，”Hattie的语气突然严肃了起来，“你确定你是喜欢我哥吗？我必须得确定这一点，我不想看到Deck再被伤害一次。”没等Luke回答，她又继续说道：“我能看出来Deck确实陷进去了，否则他不会这么在意你是否还爱着别人，我不知道这是不是一件好事，而且他现在正在试图把自己拔出来，在这个层面上你已经让Deck受伤了。”  
Luke心里五味陈杂，“我知道，”他拿出了Deckard带给他的亡妻的照片，不禁开始想着Deckard看到这张照片时在想什么，“我已经在过去徘徊了太久了，是他把我拉了出来，让我有了重新开始的想法，我对Deckard的感情，可能不仅仅是喜欢这么简单。”  
电话那头敲击键盘的声音停了下来，过了许久才继续响起。Luke握着手机，等待着Hattie的答复。  
“嗯……”Hattie思索了一下，“我确实有个办法。”

Deckard接到了Hattie的电话。  
“Deck！”女特工的声音十分慌张，她的背景音嘈杂一片，“你还记得Owen在中东惹上的那个麻烦吗？他们找上……fuck！”  
电话那头传来激烈的打斗声，随即通话便中断了。Hattie遇到麻烦从来不会求救别人，如果这发生了，意味着对方是她都搞不定的敌人，Deckard最不愿意看到的事就是自己的小妹受到伤害，他立刻锁定了Hattie手机的地址，驱车赶了过去。  
只是没想到到达后，还没找到Hattie，Luke倒是先出现在Deckard面前。  
“我警告你，”Deckard威胁着，“在我一枪崩了你之前，从我的视线里滚出去。”  
“我没想找麻烦，”Luke意料之外地相当严肃，“这一带刚刚发生了暴乱，我看见了Hattie。”  
Deckard立刻停下脚步，“在哪？”  
等他们一起赶到时，一个壮汉——目测可能比Luke还高大——控制住了Hattie，Deckard几乎马上想冲上去，但Luke拦住了他，示意他敌人手里握着的武器。Deckard会意地点点头，他们找了一个隐蔽的地方藏起来。  
“他身上绑了炸弹，”Deckard皱紧眉，“控制器应该是他手里那个，我从后面绕过去，你想办法把他手里的东西打掉。”  
“不行，”Luke立刻否决了，Deckard瞪着他，“我去后面，你开枪。”在Deckard反驳之前，Luke接着解释：“你开枪会稳妥一点，毕竟他手里握着的是你妹妹的命。”  
Luke立即行动了起来，他尽量小心地绕到了后面。Deckard举着枪，注视着Luke的一举一动，如果这一枪射偏了，不仅仅是Hattie，Luke也可能会有危险。  
很快Luke就绕到了敌人背后的小巷里，他猛地冲了出来，一脚踹在对方的膝弯，挟持Hattie的敌人重心不稳地跪倒在地，Hattie立刻挣脱了束缚，逃离了出来。Luke死死握住敌人的右手，按在自己身前，但同时他也被对方用手肘掐住了脖子，别扭的姿势让Luke使不上太大劲来阻止敌人按下按钮，何况对方的块头比他还大。Luke看向了Deckard，“快动手！”他喊道。  
Deckard当然可以动手，但敌人和Luke纠缠在一起，无论怎么射击，挡在前面的Luke必定会受伤，而且很有可能会杀了他，Deckard明白这一点，但是如果他不这么做——能看出来Luke已经快坚持不住了，那么炸弹爆炸只会让Luke更加凶多吉少，甚至死无全尸。Deckard犹豫了，他的手指搭在扳机上，但留给他考虑的时间不多了，敌人的手已经非常靠近按钮，Luke盯着他，然后点了点头。  
在意识反应过来之前，Deckard已经本能的开了枪，子弹击穿了敌人的右手，Luke也在冲击之下倒在了地上。他立刻又朝敌人的脑袋补了一枪，确保对方没有任何反抗的机会。Deckard跑了过去，Luke的胸口正不断往外渗着血液。  
Deckard立刻半跪下来，按住Luke的伤口，但是鲜血就像是被拧开的水龙头，更多的血液顺着他的指缝流了出来。Luke躺在地上，艰难地喘息着，他看着明显有些慌乱的Deckard，勉强挤出一个笑容。  
“你……还生气吗？”Luke痛苦的咳嗽着，“之前是我的错……咳咳……我不应该，对你说那些。”  
“别说了，”Deckard绷着脸，按下心中的不安，“你会没事的。”  
“好了，上尉……”Luke握住了Deckard的手腕，“你知道这个伤不会‘没事的’，我只是想……在我死之前知道，你原谅我了吗？”  
“如果你死了，我永远都不会原谅你。”  
Deckard恶狠狠地回答，他拿出手机，试图叫救护车，但Luke按住了他，“Deck，”他咳出了一口血，然后认真地看着Deckard，“我爱你，我想和你结婚。”  
“这个求婚真的糟透了，”Deckard死死咬着牙，他的手不受控制地颤抖起来，“如果你真的想和我结婚，在救护车来之前给我撑住了。”

“真的吗？”得到答复的Luke突然一下子坐了起来，迅速得一点都不像个将死之人，“你同意和我结婚了？”  
“等等？”Deckard瞠目结舌，他一把扯开Luke的衣服，露出了里面炸开的血浆袋和防弹衣，“你骗我？！”  
“呃……我可以解释。”  
“你骗我！”Deckard猛地站起来，他的脸都有些气得发红，“你让我冲你开枪！我差点以为我杀了你，you bastard，how dare you！”  
“这是我的主意，”Hattie赶紧走了过来，抱歉地看着Deckard，“我透露了一点消息给Owen的仇人，让他们找上了我，然后借机让Luke对你说出那些话。”她观察着Deckard的脸色，而后者只是别过头，“抱歉，Deck，我只是希望你不要做出让自己后悔的决定。”  
Hattie离开了，Luke手足无措地看着沉默不语的Deckard，“对不起，”他再次道歉，“酒吧那晚是我让你产生了误会，我想告诉你的是，关于Samantha的妈妈，过去这么多年我早就放下了，我只是不太愿意再将任何一个无辜的人卷进我的生活，你知道的，总是有危险会找上我，这会连累他们。我曾经有想过如果某天你也因为我遭遇了危险怎么办，但事实是，我爱你Deck，我考虑了很久都不想放弃这一点，而且不管发生什么我们都能一起面对。”  
Deckard盯着Luke，内心的某处被触动了一下，就像是猫抓一样。Deckard讨厌这种感觉，他的感情正在不受控制地涌上来，他试图说服自己不要去相信Luke的花言巧语，他还在生气，但是Luke的告白却一直在他耳边萦绕。Deckard想起了在ETEON基地里的那个吻，Luke眼睛里有他一直拒绝又向往的感情，而现在已经赤裸裸地摆在了他面前。  
他爱他。  
这个认知猛地击中了Deckard，他往后退了一步，但Luke握住了他的手，不让他逃走。  
他有很多种方式可以拒绝，Deckard想，Luke骗了他，很多次，但他知道Luke并不是想伤害他，而Deckard也抱有相同的心情。  
他不想逃避了。  
“我恨你，”Deckard低声说道，语气认真道Luke几乎就要以为这是真的，“你知道你的信息素给我带来了多大困扰吗？”  
Luke困惑地眨眨眼，然后突然反应了过来，他难以置信地看着面前的人，所以Deckard那几次突然的发情都是因为自己的信息素？老天，他还以为只有他自己无法控制。  
“而且你他妈的还拒绝标记我。”  
“呃……”Luke一下子噎住了，“那个时候你意识不清，而且我马上就要离开，我不能就这么标记你，这不公平。”  
“提起这件事，”Deckard危险地眯起双眼，“你骗我，加上这次，你和Hattie居然串通一气来套我的话，我们得算算账，Hobbs警官。”  
“我错了，”Luke果断服软，他知道自己逃不过被数落的命运，“不过在这之前，你有没有感觉到什么？”  
Deckard身上的铁锈味逐渐被香槟味代替，Luke无奈地（或许是窃喜）看着一脸震惊的Deckard。  
“上尉，你发情了。”


	14. Chapter 14

[14]  
场面有些尴尬，他们互相盯着彼此，但考虑到警察一会儿就会赶到，留给他们沉默的时间并不是很多。  
Deckard信息素的气味越来越浓，他的脸在逐渐变红——这次不是因为生气，Luke站在一边，不确定地看着Deckard。  
“你需要我去买抑制剂吗？”  
“好啊”Deckard假笑着，“过了这次你这辈子都别想标记我了。”

Luke几乎想不起来自己是怎么把车开到Deckard的酒吧的，他们（假装）镇定地穿过一层——Deckard甚至还和吓坏了的酒保打了个招呼——来到地下室，他们双手交握的地方温暖且湿润，不知道是谁的汗水，或者是他们两人的。他们迫不及待地拥吻起来，互相撕扯着彼此的衣物，Luke能听见自己的心跳声，激烈地就像是要从胸膛里蹦出来一样。  
“以防万一，”在亲吻的间隙，Luke询问道，“你确定要让我标记你吗？你要知道这是一辈的决定。”  
“如果你不想的话也可以把机会让给别人，”Deckard灵活地解开了Luke的皮带，这让后者呼吸一滞，“通常我不会说两次，但对你可以例外一点。”  
“标记我，Luke。”  
比起请求，这更像是个命令，Luke咧嘴笑了起来，他紧紧地抱了一下Deckard，鼻尖满是omega身上好闻的味道，他轻柔地撕咬着Deckard充血的耳朵，低声询问道：“只对我例外吗？”  
“只对你。”Deckard今天意外的坦诚，他把Luke推到椅子上，“你他妈的简直就是我人生中最巨大的例外。”  
Deckard优雅地跪坐在地上，Luke简直要被眼前的一幕刺激到忘记如何呼吸，英国男人正舔舐着他的阴茎，灵巧的舌头描绘着柱体上的青筋。老天啊，Deckard Shaw在给他口交，即使是最劲爆的春梦里也很难有这样的场面。Luke感觉到全身的血液都向下体奔腾而去，他粗重的喘息着，右手忍不住抚上了Deckard的脸庞。  
Luke的阴茎对于Deckard的嘴来说有些过大了，考虑到它还在持续变大，Deckard很快放弃了深喉的想法。他伸出手，握住阴茎的根部，常年持枪的手指上覆盖着一层薄茧，舌头在龟头处打着旋，不一会儿上面分泌出的前列腺液就流进了他的口腔。Deckard满意地感觉到手里的阴茎因为快感而跳动了一下，然后变得更加坚挺。Deckard站起身来，他脱掉自己身上多余的衣物，跨坐在了Luke身上，他的眼角泛着红，看起来格外动人。  
“操我。”  
Luke发现自己爱死了英国男人现在高傲的样子，他平时最讨厌别人命令自己，但现在他甘之如饴。  
“好的，your majesty。”  
他故意用自己蹩脚的英伦腔回答道，手指毫不费力的就插进了omega的后穴，软肉几乎立刻就吸附了上来，透明的液体沾湿了他的手掌，不需要再做别的扩展，热潮期的omega已经为交媾做好了准备。

阴茎进入的过程十分顺利，但Luke故意让这个过程延长了不少，他慢慢地插入，感受着Deckard因为他的动作而难耐地扭动着腰。omega显然也看穿了alpha的算盘，他恼怒地看着面前的男人，一口咬住了Luke的肩膀。Luke吃痛地嘶了一声，他顺着Deckard的脊椎一路摸到尾椎骨，酥麻感让Deckard喘息了几声，暂时放弃了继续摧残alpha肩膀的打算。  
很快他们就完全结合在了一起，阴茎抵在最深处，两人一时都没有什么动作。被填满的感觉让Deckard仰起头，舒服地眯起双眼。Luke趁机吮吸着他的脖颈，手指把玩起娇嫩的乳头，轻轻的拉扯起来。Deckard揽住Luke的脖子，将自己的嘴唇贴了上去。  
他们黏黏糊糊地亲吻着，Luke开始慢慢地向上抽送，omega的后穴温暖又紧致，让他欲罢不能。但Deckard忽然按住了Luke，他露出一个狡黠的微笑，撑住alpha的肩膀，借力让自己的身体抬高又落下。他控制着角度让阴茎划过体内最空虚的那一点，快感密密麻麻地积累着，Deckard忍不住越动越快，阴茎好几次因为他毫无章法的动作而滑出后穴，他又扶稳坐了下去。Deckard的腰很快酸软起来，他不得不停下动作，靠在Luke身上休息。  
Luke此时也不好受，Deckard缺乏技巧的动作只是让情欲更加难耐，再加上诱人的信息素气味，让他更加的头昏脑涨。尽管他不介意让Deckard掌握主动权——事实上这很好的取悦了他，但在这场性事变成折磨之前他必须得做点什么了。Luke掰开Deckard的臀部，缓慢而坚定地顶弄起来。阴茎劈开后穴，磨平内壁的褶皱，软肉因为刺激而收紧，Luke每一下都进入到了最深处，并在那里恶意地停留，让龟头研磨最深处还紧闭着的腔口。突如其来的动作让Deckard措手不及，他低喘着，Luke似乎非常了解他的敏感点，酥麻感从尾椎一路向上，在头皮炸开，连汗毛都立了起来。  
Luke的动作越来越快，他大力地搓揉起Deckard的臀部，比起英国男人身上其他坚硬的肌肉，这里倒是柔软得过分。很快，雪白的皮肤被蹂躏出一片片红色，看上去异常色情。他们身下的椅子因为剧烈的动作摇晃起来，不堪重负地发出吱呀吱呀的声音。

“小心椅子……你这个女浩克，敢弄坏……嗯……我就杀了你。”  
被操弄得迷迷糊糊的Deckard还不忘数落Luke，这让后者哭笑不得。看来他还不够努力，Luke想着，他扶稳Deckard的臀部，一下子站了起来。阴茎进入了一个不可思议的深度，下坠感让Deckard条件反射地缠住Luke的腰，他死死捏着Luke的肩膀，巨大的刺激让他没办法再思考别的。  
这种时候就能体现体型差的好处了，Deckard的体重对Luke来说并不是很吃力。他托着Deckard慢慢往前走着，颠簸让阴茎在后穴没有规律地抽动着，过电般的快感让Deckard颤抖着咬紧下嘴唇，他的眼里蓄满了泪水，棕色的双眼失神地看着远方，破碎的呻吟抑制不住地从口中泄露出来。  
Luke被Deckard的表情刺激得双目通红，他几步走到地下室停着的跑车面前，将omega按在引擎盖上。Deckard低声咒骂了一句，似乎想要反抗Luke在这里操他的举动。但Luke没有给他这个机会，他将Deckard的双手举过头顶，另一只手压住腿弯，用力且快速的操弄起来。  
抱怨的话语被堵在了喉咙了，Deckard大声呻吟着，快感让他眼前的景象变得模糊，泪水止不住的落下，却又被Luke尽数吻去。他的大腿痉挛一般颤抖着，连脚尖都绷得紧紧的，后背在引擎盖上摩擦，有几次Deckard都以为自己会滑下去，但他就像被钉在了Luke的阴茎上，难以挪动分毫。最后的高潮来临时，Deckard甚至短暂的失去了意识，Luke用手指在他的嘴里搅动着，唾液从闭不上的嘴里流淌下来。他嘶喊着射了出来，大量的精液从龟头涌出，将他的腹部弄得一团糟。  
高潮后收紧的后穴同样让Luke爽得不行，他快速地在里面冲刺着，然后死死抵在最深处。Deckard小声且急速地抽着气，他的生殖腔口已经打开，而Luke畅通无助的挤了进去。

他们已经为这一刻等待了太久，也浪费了太多时间。原本毫无干系的两个灵魂从相识到相爱，历经坎坷，然后在这一刻结合在一起。他们都曾为受过的伤害而在自己的周围筑起高墙，伤疤让过去难以释怀，而戒备和孤独成了前行的动力。但当他们相遇，那些痛苦悲伤的寒冰逐渐被被春日里的第一缕阳光融化。或许依旧有误会、隐瞒和欺骗，但唯有一点他们能够肯定，就是面前这个人。  
他曾困于黑暗，他曾陷于过去，但他们依旧握住了彼此的手。  
他们的灵魂如此契合。

Luke的结已经死死锁住了Deckard的生殖腔口，这个过程并不舒适，Deckard显然没有料到这一点——毕竟他从来没被标记过，Luke试图挪动一下换个姿势，但很快就被因疼痛而不满的omega踹了一脚。  
“你还好吧？”Luke俯下身慢慢地亲吻着Deckard，用信息素将身下的人包裹起来，试图缓解omega的不适。Deckard紧皱的眉头舒展了一点，他恶狠狠地回吻着，几乎要将Luke的嘴皮咬破。  
“这得持续多久？”  
“um……”这个问题难倒了Luke，“我也不知道。”他老实回答。  
“什么？”Deckard难以置信地瞪着他，“你又不是第一次！”  
“我确实是第一次标记别人，”Luke无辜地眨眨眼，“Sam的妈妈是beta。”  
Deckard一时语塞，如果不是现在他们都动弹不得，他发誓一定会狠狠地揍Luke一顿，alpha的结消退后标记才算完成，天知道还要等多久，而他们俩居然像两个毛头小子一样在引擎盖上等着这事儿结束。  
“这是我最喜欢的一俩车，”Deckard不满地说道，“我绝对不会放过你。”  
“我会赔你的。”  
“你拿什么赔？命吗？”  
“那可不行，公主，”Luke笑着吻了吻他的眼角，“这么着急当寡妇吗？”  
Deckard恨得牙痒痒，但又拿Luke没什么办法，他赌气不说话。突然，Deckard猛地意识到了一件事，他半支撑起身子，将视线放到他们结合的地方，目光凶狠到Luke以为他要剁了自己的下体一样。  
“我们避孕了吗？”  
“呃……”Luke尴尬又心虚地也看了一眼他们结合的地方，“我觉得应该没有。”  
“Luke Hobbs，我要杀了你。”

-END-


	15. 番外

[番外1]  
“灰色。”Deckard不耐烦地说道，子弹从他头顶飞了过去，他从掩体后面举起枪，将前方的目标击倒，“这事儿没得商量。”  
“拜托，”Luke翻了个白眼，“我知道你就喜欢黑白灰这种毫无生气的颜色，我们就不能加点温馨的色彩吗？”  
“不能，谢谢。”  
“Deckard——”  
电话被果断地挂掉，Luke无奈地放下手机。三个月前他和Deckard就登记了结婚，但并没有来得及办婚礼，尽管他们都对繁琐的仪式不感兴趣，但Mrs.Hobbs和Mrs.Shaw在这件事上意外的达成一致，婚礼可以不大，但必须有。不过因为两人都是大忙人，婚礼的时间只能延迟下去。  
婚礼倒是不急了，但Luke却意识到了一个问题，他们两个自从结婚后见面的时间的确很少（虽然结婚前更少），而且见面的大部分时间都是在床上度过，比起新婚夫夫更像是炮友。这也没办法，毕竟尽管Deckard将自己的东西放了一些在Luke家里，但他大部分任务都在英国，而Luke的工作以及Samantha上学都在美国。Luke感受到了危机，他感觉自己必须得做点什么，当他把这个担忧告诉Deckard的时候，英国人意外的没有嘲笑他，反而表示了赞同。  
但是第二天Deckard打电话告诉他自己在伦敦买了个公寓这事儿还是挺吓人的。  
“怎么？”Deckard显然对Luke的反应不太满意，“难道我还要给你买个城堡吗？”  
Luke默默地数着公寓报价后面的几个0，不得不感叹有钱真好。Deckard最近要去出一次为期不短的任务，所以装修的事就全权交给了Luke。Samantha正好也在过暑假，Luke干脆趁这个机会带着小姑娘一同来到伦敦，就当是度过一个不一样的假期。  
但是果然，就像是大部分时候一样，他和Deckard总能在各种选择上发生分歧。  
Luke实在想不通，Deckard为什么那么执着要将房间涂成灰色，可能是职业原因，这个颜色总让他想起审问室或者停尸房，反正就不该是一个温馨的家里该有的颜色。但Deckard不肯退步，而他甚至都答应Samantha会在客厅摆上一个巨大的史努比。这不公平，Luke甚至要开始嫉妒自己十岁的女儿了。

Deckard按了按太阳穴，努力让自己从一阵眩晕中回过神来，他最近胃口也不太好，吃什么都味同嚼蜡。Deckard想可能是自己太累了，这个任务结束后他得好好休息一下。  
虽然心里隐隐约约有另外一个猜想，但Deckard立刻否定了这个可能性。标记那次都没怀上，医生说他现在的年龄要想自然受孕是比较困难的，Deckard松了一口气的同时又稍微觉得有些遗憾。尽管后来他们都没怎么在意避孕措施，但Luke都很少有射到里面的时候。而且Deckard的热潮期在标记之后意外的稳定了下来，恢复到了之前的频率，这是个好事，他实在不想一被Luke刺激就开始发情。  
上一次热潮期应该是一个月前，那次Luke好像是弄到了里面，一次？Deckard记不太清了，但他觉得自己应该不会中标，所以也并没有太在意。Deckard揉了揉发酸的腰部，把注意力集中到任务上。  
这次他接的是MI6的活，去窃取某个重要情报。潜入的过程十分顺利，但在撤退时出现了一点小问题，Deckard解决掉出现的敌人，顺便还接了一个来自Luke的电话——虽然他很后悔接这个让他生气的电话，他隐隐觉得腰腹部有些不适，但在肾上腺激素的作用下并不明显，让人很容易忽略了过去。

Deckard在深夜回到了他的小公寓，Luke和Samantha在伦敦的这段时间都住在他这里。这是个典型的单身公寓，但对于三个人来说显然有些小——因为只有一张床，尽管它很大，你也不能指望Luke那个体型能和Deckard再加上Samantha一起挤在上面，这几天都是Luke和Deckard轮流睡沙发，另一个陪着Samantha睡在卧室里。所以Deckard才决定买一个大点的公寓，既然他们以后也会时不时地来伦敦住下，小姑娘肯定不能永远和她的两个爸爸睡在一起。  
这个点Luke和Samantha多半已经睡着了，Deckard轻手轻脚的脱下外套，持续几天的疲惫在回家后尽数涌了上来。头晕再一次袭来，或许是低血糖，他想着，不由地扶住一边的柜台。  
“你怎么了？”  
Deckard抬起头，意外地发现Luke站在面前，正担忧地看着自己。Deckard摆了摆手，“没事，只是有些累。”他回答道，“你还没睡？Sam呢？”  
“睡着了。”Luke小声说道，“她知道你今晚要回来，坚持要等，但显然失败了，我刚把她抱进去。”  
Deckard忍不住露出一个微笑，Samantha总是很贴心，这也是他能很快融入家庭生活的原因之一。看见Deckard毫发无损的回来后，Luke也算放下心来，他们互道了晚安，然后Luke乖乖地抱着被子往沙发走去。  
第二天早晨，Deckard难得的赖床了，连Samantha起床的动作都没吵醒他。Deckard可能确实累坏了，Luke一边想一边走进厨房，在Samantha犹豫的目光下，主动承担起做早饭的职责。  
“别这么看着我，Sam，我不会给你的Deck叔叔吃生鸡蛋的。”  
Luke无奈地解释着，然后将鸡蛋敲进平底锅里，Samantha这才放心地让Luke离开了她的视线范围。  
Deckard在早餐做好前醒来，但依旧是一脸倦容，看上去甚至有些憔悴。他刚在餐桌前坐下，扑面而来的食物的气味却让他的胃部产生了一阵剧烈的不适，Deckard捂着嘴想强压下恶心的感觉，但并没能如愿。Deckard冲进厕所，抱着马桶呕吐起来。  
Hobbs父女俩被这突如其来的变故惊得面面相觑，Luke立刻跟了上去，Deckard面色苍白，他本来就没吃什么，到后来已经吐不出东西，只是不断地干呕着。Luke一边拍着Deckard的背，一边示意Samantha端杯水过来。Samantha担忧地将水杯递了过去，她想起了之前生理课上老师讲过的内容。  
“Deck叔叔是不是怀孕了？”

“你已经怀孕四周了，Mr.Shaw。”  
“上一次，让我想想有多久，半年前，”Deckard皮笑肉不笑，“是你说的我几乎不可能自然怀孕。”  
“well，只是‘几乎不可能’，但是仍有一丝可能性，而且它发生了。”医生尴尬地抬了抬眼镜，“你可以把它当做你们爱的奇迹。”  
医生的话让Deckard起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他看了一眼呆住的Luke——让他怀孕的始作俑者，后者脸上浮现出诡异的微笑，Deckard不用猜都知道这个人在想什么。  
“但是从诊断书来看，我恐怕这不是什么好消息，HCG偏低，伴有出血和腹痛症状，这是先兆流产的迹象。”  
“什么？”Luke一下子紧张了起来，“严重吗？会有危险吗？”  
“不是很严重，但需要继续观察。我会开一些药帮你恢复到正常激素水平，这段时间一定多注意休息。”  
医生看了一眼Deckard，似乎想说些什么，但迟迟没有开口。Luke和Deckard对视一眼，“有什么问题你直说就行了。”Deckard冲医生点点头，表明自己的态度。  
“呃，好吧，虽然这么讲有些残忍。”医生斟酌着用词，“我必须得劝你们仔细考虑要不要留下这个孩子。”  
Deckard沉下了脸，Luke的表情也变得严肃起来，“为什么这么说？”  
“一个最大的问题是Mr.Shaw的年龄，他之前并没有生产过，在这个年纪头胎是很危险的。尽管Mr.Shaw的身体素质比大部分同龄人要好，但怀孕的过程还是会非常艰难并且有极大的可能会患上并发症。加上这次已经出现了先兆流产的情况，那么接下来的月份必须得更加小心，所以我必须得劝你们慎重，这不仅仅是关乎一个尚未成形的孩子的安全，同时也是Mr.Shaw自己的生命安全。”  
Luke沉默了，先前的欣喜一扫而空，他不由地握紧了Deckard的手。他当然很想有一个他们共同的孩子，但如果这得以Deckard的健康为代价，那他宁可放弃这个念头。想到Deckard浑身是血的躺在产房里，Luke几乎是立刻就下定了决心。  
“我们会留下他。”  
“啥？”  
Luke目瞪口呆地看着身旁的Deckard，后者一脸淡定地做出了不得了的决定。医生看着两人的反应，了然地站起身，“我想我还有个病人等着我去查房。”他离开了办公室，将空间留给了他们。  
“你是认真的吗？”  
“非常，”Deckard奇怪地瞥了一眼Luke，“我倒是很好奇你居然不想留下他，之前某人知道我没怀孕的时候失落得都快让整个伦敦开始下雨了。”  
“我当然也想留下他，只是……”Luke纠结地看着Deckard，“你也听到刚才他说的了，你会有危险。”  
“你是在和一个Shaw家长大的人谈论‘危险’吗？”Deckard不屑地哼了一声，“我对自己的身体状况很了解，生一个孩子不会要了我的命。”  
Luke紧紧盯着Deckard，最终无奈的叹了口气，他了解Deckard，英国人一旦做出了决定是很难被改变的。而他自己其实也不舍得这个小生命，更何况他们本来以为Deckard不会怀孕，这简直是个巨大的意外之喜。  
“我有个要求，”Luke假装摆上一张谈公事的表情，“剩下的几个月你必须待在我身边，而且不要逞强去做任何危险的事。”  
“听起来可真‘公平’。”Deckard的表情轻松了起来，Luke也露出了微笑。  
“公平一直是我的优点。”Luke揽住Deckard的肩膀，他的视线落在了英国人尚且平坦的小腹上，“对不对啊，小Matthew。”  
“他还是个胚胎。”Deckard忍不住翻了个白眼，“还有，Matthew？认真的吗？你又不知道是男孩还是女孩。”  
“我就是知道。”

决定留下这个孩子后，医生倒也不再多说什么，他列了一张注意事项表——字数多到让Deckard都有些头疼，然后叮嘱他们在先兆流产的危机解除之前每天都要过来检查一次。  
“我马上会有弟弟了吗？”  
Samantha好奇地看着Deckard的肚子，得到肯定的答复后小女孩兴奋地连发了好几条Twitter。Deckard有些无奈，为什么这对父女都肯定自己肚子里是个男孩？  
“Deck，”在等红灯的空档，Luke侧过头看向副驾驶上昏昏欲睡的Deckard，“等你稳定下来，要和我一起回洛杉矶吗？你知道的，Sam还得上学……而且这边房子的装修计划可能得延后了。”  
“我得提醒你，我还不需要你照顾。”Deckard打了个哈欠，怀孕的确让身体变得更容易疲惫，“可以啊，回洛杉矶，反正接下来几个月都没事干了。”  
“但是走之前得先去见见妈妈，”Deckard想到这里就有点头痛，“不然她又要以为我和你私奔了。”

等Deckard的孕激素水平恢复到正常后，Luke和Deckard一起拜访了Magdalene Shaw。优雅的英国夫人在听到自己大儿子怀孕的消息后，一把眼刀飞向了一旁坐立不安的Luke。  
“你干的？”  
“……”  
Luke艰难的点点头，后背直冒冷汗，Deckard无奈地扶额。  
Magdalene冷哼一声，站起身来离开了客厅。  
“你确定你妈待会儿不会拿把加特林出来杀了我？”Luke紧张地看着Deckard，“我看她的眼神像是要把我生吞了一样。”  
“放心，象宝宝，”Deckard有些幸灾乐祸，无论什么时候看Luke吃瘪总是他的爱好之一，“她只是在生气婚礼又要延期了。”  
接下来的时间Magdalene并没再为难Luke，但美国警长还是度过了一个艰难的下午茶。期间英国夫人一直拉着她宝贝大儿子的手絮絮叨叨地说着自己的各种担忧，言语里还时不时地讽刺着Luke，这几乎让他如坐针毡，而Deckard显然也不打算帮他。  
但在离开之前，Magdalene却单独叫住了他。  
“如果我的Deck出了什么事，”Magdalene面带微笑，却让Luke不寒而栗，“你知道我会拿着加特林把你射成筛子吧？”

Luke是在带着Deckard和Samantha回到美国后才打电话告诉了自己妈妈Deckard怀孕的事，Mrs.Hobbs的反应要激动得多，她甚至提出要来美国照顾Deckard，Luke好说歹说才打住了母亲订飞机票的冲动，Mrs.Hobbs只能反复叮嘱Luke照顾好Deckard，并且坚决地表示在Deckard分娩前她还是会飞来美国。  
“看来所有人都很期待这个孩子。”  
Luke扭过头，看着身后牵着Samantha的Deckard，夕阳铺洒在两人身上，他的心也跟着柔软起来。  
“你呢？”  
“你猜猜？”  
Luke卖弄着关子，直到Deckard开始不耐烦地瞪他，他才哈哈大笑着吻了一下他的omega。  
“事实上，我已经迫不及待想见到他了。”


	16. 番外

[番外2]  
Matthew Shaw和Deckard Shaw又一次爆发了激烈的争吵。  
15岁的青少年摔门而出，Deckard被气得声音都在颤抖，前英国上尉无所不能，唯独对自己青春期的儿子毫无办法。刚刚到家的Luke正好碰见了冲出家门的Matthew，以及双目通红的Deckard，他无奈地叹了口气。  
Matthew其实非常像Deckard，无论从长相还是性格来说，但这就是问题所在，Deckard不是一个好相处的人，Matthew自然也不是。他们的矛盾在Matthew进入青春期后变得更加不可调和，虽然大多数时候——这绝对不是Luke偏心，都是Matthew的错，但每次先道歉的都是Deckard，某种程度上这已经算是不善于表达感情的英国人的溺爱了。  
青春期的孩子是最让父母头疼的存在，不讲道理，易怒，横冲直撞，认为成年人都是傻瓜，一切你能想象到的糟糕行为都能在他们身上集合。Luke不禁开始回想Samantha青春期是什么样的，但很快他就意识到小姑娘的确是太乖了，所以让他和Deckard几乎没有任何应对青春期的经验。

Luke在河堤边找到了Matthew，年轻人正闷闷不乐地靠在栏杆上，他注意到了走过来的Luke，将头扭到一边，连别扭的样子都像极了Deckard。  
“你是来劝我回去的吗？”  
“不不不，”Luke学着Matthew的样子靠在栏杆上，把手里的外套递给他，“你忘了这个，现在已经11月了小伙子。”  
“我不冷。”嘴上这么说着，Matthew还是穿上了外套，Luke笑着摇摇头。  
“我们老头子是要怕冷一些。”  
“你和papa把我按在地上揍的时候可一点都不像‘老头子’。”  
“那也不叫‘按着你揍’吧，我和Deckard只是教你一些格斗技巧。”当然我知道Deckard和你单独在一起的时候肯定不止教了这些，Luke腹诽着。  
Matthew没再说话，他看着平静的湖面，其实他早就不生气了，只是不知道回去后该怎么面对Deckard。他爱papa，同时也知道自己有时候过于任性，但频繁的争吵让他开始害怕Deckard不再爱他。  
“Deck很爱你。”Luke看穿了年轻人的想法，他揽住了Matthew的肩膀，“他比你知道的要爱你得多。”  
“但是他从来没说过，”Matthew的声音带上了点委屈，“而且为什么他永远对我这么严格？”  
“你知道为什么你的名字是‘Matthew’吗？”  
Luke突然问道，Matthew奇怪地看着他。  
“为什么？我以为这就是个普通的名字。”  
“‘Matthew’的意思是‘上帝的礼物’，我和你papa在40多岁的时候才在一起，然后有了你，医生都判断过Deckard几乎不会怀孕了，但意外的是你来了，你是个奇迹，也是上帝给我们的礼物。”  
“尽管你的papa看起来一直比同龄人年轻，他那会儿身体素质也很好，但是他怀你依旧怀得很辛苦，你dad我那段时间最开心的事就是你papa今天多吃了点东西，你在肚子里的时候可太折腾人了。”  
Matthew被Luke刻意夸大的语气逗笑了，但是这个话题确实勾起了他的好奇心，Luke和Deckard以前从来没跟他讲过关于他出生的事，而他之前也一直认为这没什么特别的。  
不过Matthew确实知道这几年Deckard的身体远不如以前，虽然这并不妨碍他揍自己，但的查看确实越来越怕冷，有时腰会疼得厉害。Luke只提过papa以前在生他的时候落下过病根，便没再多说，看来今天能够将这些疑团都一一解开了。

正如Luke所说的，Deckard怀孕的那段时间过得相当辛苦。刚开始的时候每天早上的孕吐反应特别严重，就算吃下点早饭也会被吐得一干二净。头两个月Deckard不仅没长胖反而瘦了七八斤，整个人都憔悴了。Luke甚至带着Deckard又去检查了一次，结果一切正常，医生也解释这是正常的早孕反应。  
但是到了四个多月的时候，Deckard依旧吐得不行，而且开始极度嗜睡，甚至站着都能睡着，再加上他并不显怀，看上去就像是得了重病一样，就算他的alpha时刻陪在身边情况也没有好转，一直觉得自己身体素质相当不错的Deckard都要开始怀疑人生了。  
Samantha的妈妈当年怀孕的时候并没有Deckard这么大的反应，Luke因此一直惴惴不安，但每月的产检都没有问题，Luke只能想尽办法让Deckard好过一点。

“我这辈子都不想怀孕了。”  
Hattie肯定地说道，她忙里偷闲来到洛杉矶看望自己的大哥，但Deckard疲惫的样子让她吓了一跳，她现在更加确信自家大哥对Luke是真爱。  
“是啊，悔不当初。”  
Hattie不屑地瘪瘪嘴，她才不信Deckard会后悔，这几个月任何想雇佣她大哥的人或组织都找不到他，Deckard为了腹中的孩子简直抛下了一切，甚至还跟着Luke来到美国。  
“说起来，Hobbs呢？”  
“Sam她们球队比赛，教练得到场。”  
Hattie一边和Deckard聊着天，一边打开了厨房的冰箱准备找点喝的，塞得满满当当的蔬菜水果和肉类瞬间闪瞎了她的眼，Hattie一脸震惊。  
“他不会真的按皇室要求在照顾你吧？”  
“这只是一部分，”Deckard也颇为无奈，Luke目前最大的爱好就是研究各种食谱，这个美国男人对于喂胖自己似乎异常执着，“后面的冷冻柜还有一堆。但是我真的没胃口，要不你拿点走？”  
“不了吧，”Hattie假笑道，“我想当确信Luke只想让他的‘公主’享受这些。”  
“嘿！”  
Deckard假意不满，随后兄妹俩都笑了起来，他们确实很久，很久没有享受过这样单纯的休闲时光了。Hattie温柔地注视着Deckard的腹部，等这个小生命诞生，会有多么多的人爱着她啊。  
“她会动吗？”  
“我还没感受到。”Deckard挑了挑眉，“她？”  
“肯定是个漂亮的小姑娘。”Hattie半蹲下来，笑眯眯地轻轻戳了戳Deckard的肚子，“嗨小家伙，我是你的姨妈哦。”  
而就在这一瞬间，仿佛是听到了Hattie的声音，Deckard腹中的胎儿真的轻轻地活动了一下，似乎想要触碰她的Hattie姨妈。Hattie惊讶地抬起头，“deck！”她叫道，“你感觉到了吗？”  
Deckard把手放在腹部，直到现在他终于有了一种真实的感觉，他的身体里正孕育着一个孩子，一个脆弱又坚强的生命。这种感觉很奇妙，这么多年来他一直将自己埋藏在黑暗里，四处漂泊，直到一双手把他拉了出去，而他甚至有了一个属于他和Luke的孩子，Deckard突然有了一种回家的感觉。  
“Luke会恨我的，”Hattie笑着说道，“我剥夺了他第一个和你分享这个喜悦的资格。”  
她迫不及待地想要看着她的小侄女出生了，不过她私心还是希望这个孩子能长得像Deckard，毕竟她一直觉得论长相她的大哥一定不会输给Luke。

Deckard六个多月的时候，一位意想不到的人拜访了他们。  
从Owen进门的那一刻，房间里的气氛就有些剑拔弩张。Luke从来都不喜欢Deckard的弟弟，比起他的大哥，Owen Shaw的确要混蛋得多，看看他干得那些好事。但Owen此行的目的是来看望Deckard，Luke也自然没有把人关在门外的道理，只能咬着牙把他放了进来。  
“你来干啥？别告诉我又是因为你的那一堆破事。”  
Owen一出现就意味着麻烦，Deckard对此简直深有体会，他立刻警惕了起来。  
“老妈跟我说你怀孕了，让我务必带着她的问候来看你。”有没有被Hobbs虐待，Owen在心里默默补充完。他在Deckard审视的目光下有些心虚，Shaw家大哥对他一直十分严厉，只要不惹出大事Owen怎么作Deckard都不会有意见，但只要Owen被自己不能解决的麻烦找上门，Deckard会第一个手撕他，毫不留情，虽然之后也会帮他摆平麻烦就是了。这就导致无法无天的Owen Shaw只要一看见自家大哥立刻乖得跟兔子一样。  
“现在你见到了，回去跟她说我很好。”  
Owen盯着他的大哥，似乎还不准备离开，并且一副欲言又止的模样。  
“还有什么？”  
“我有些事要和你说，”Owen瞥了一眼一边虽然在做事但明显也在听他们对话的Luke，“单独。”  
Deckard皱了皱眉，他示意Owen跟他走到卧室里，然后关上了门。  
“说吧。”  
“最近有人会找你麻烦，老妈让你小心一点。”Owen摸出一张照片，“你还记得几年前杀掉的那个黑手党吧，这是那家伙的哥哥，不知道通过什么途径得知了当时是你下的手，现在叫嚣着要找你复仇。”  
“那家伙狡猾得狠，我跟老妈几次都没逮到他。”  
Deckard沉默地看着照片上的男人，如果是平时对于敌人的报复他毫不担心，这种人就是自寻死路，但现在他的身体情况特殊，真正对峙起来自己恐怕没有优势。  
虽然很危险，但Deckard不想把Luke也卷进去，之前和那群黑手党结仇也是因为Shaw家的家族生意，里面涉及的问题就算是Luke也不应该知道，更别说这可能会危及到Samantha的安全。  
气氛变得沉重起来，Owen说他们会尽量把那些人牵制在英国，让Deckard别插手，但如果他们真的找上来……  
“所以，”Owen试图转移话题，“我的小侄子怎么样？”  
“这不会也是mama让你问的吧？”  
Owen笑了起来，他拥抱了一下Deckard，后者没有反抗。自从成年之后他们再也没有过这样亲密的举动，但不得不说他其实很怀念哥哥的怀抱，就像小时候一样温暖且安心。

“你们说了什么？”  
Luke在Owen离开后询问道，Deckard摇摇头，摆出一副轻松的样子，“一些生意上的事，不重要。”  
Luke没有再追问，他从后背抱住Deckard，双手抚摸着omega的肚子，而里面的住民似乎不太满意自己父亲的触碰，抗议般的在里面蹬着腿，Luke和Deckard都被胎儿可爱的反应给逗笑了，他们交换了一个轻柔的吻。  
他想守护这一切，Luke默默想着，他不能再一次承受失去的痛苦了。

医生的表情很凝重。  
Deckard已经八个月了，行动变得非常不方便。整个孕期除了肚子，Deckard可以说是一点肉都没长，尽管到后来孕吐终于有所缓解，但他的胃口依然糟糕透顶。而且最近一段时间，Deckard开始时不时的头痛，并且出现水肿的情况，Luke坚持帮他按摩也没有好转。而这次的孕检，医生的表情也似乎预示着一个坏消息。  
“尿蛋白太高了，这是之前没有的情况，而且血压升高也不正常，”医生盯着报告单，眉头越皱越紧，“我建议你们立刻办理住院，妊娠高血压非常危险，现在必须得随时观察，如果有必要随时得进行剖腹产。”  
医生的话让Luke的心沉了下来，他让护士将Deckard送到病房，然后立刻办完了住院手续。Deckard看着紧张不已的男人，难得的开口宽慰了几句，尽管他手上扎着的输液管看上去并不让人安心。  
“我回趟家把你的东西带过来。”  
然而就在Luke前脚刚走，Deckard就收到了一条奇怪的短信，里面是一条视频。他打开视频，里面的内容让他的瞳孔猛地一缩。  
昏暗的灯光下，Samantha被绑在角落里，小女孩一动不动，似乎失去了意识。一个男人坐在Samantha的身边，仔细地擦拭着手枪。然后他抬起头，冲着镜头狂妄地笑着。  
很快，一个陌生的电话打了进来。  
“hello，Mr.Shaw。”男人的腔调让人讨厌，他故意拖长了声音，“好久不见啊，你躲到现在，终于还是被我找到了。”  
“我们认识吗？”  
男人似乎被Deckard平静的语气激怒了，他的声音瞬间变得尖锐起来。  
“你杀了我的兄弟，还跟我装无辜？”他怒吼着，“现在，要不你过来，要不这个小姑娘死！”  
电话被挂断了，Deckard尝试拨通Luke的电话，但铃声却在病房里响起，很明显匆忙的美国人走的时候忘记了拿手机。他又拨打了Owen和Hattie的电话，结果都显示关机。  
Deckard扶着肚子从床上挪下来，孕晚期让他的行动受到很大的限制。他一把扯掉手上的针头，径直离开了医院。

Luke赶回医院的时候，差点和匆匆忙忙的护士撞在一起，他认出这是负责Deckard的那一位。  
“Mr.Hobbs！”护士尖叫了起来，“您去哪儿了！您先生不见了！他现在的情况不能随便乱走！”  
Luke的心一下子凉了半截，他立刻冲向了病房，病床上空无一人，床边垂着被拔下的输液管，床头上留着一张纸条，上面只有一个简单的地址。没有任何犹豫，Luke立刻赶了过去。  
拜托了，他在心里祈祷着，千万不要有事。  
但是上帝似乎从来不曾听到他的话语，等Luke赶到那座废弃的大楼，眼前的一幕几乎让他停止呼吸，他看见Owen和Hattie正和敌人纠缠在一起，而Deckard倒在一个勉强还算掩体的后面，紧紧揽着被吓坏了的Samantha。  
Luke跑了过去扶起Deckard，英国人捂着肚子，身体因疼痛而颤抖着，他脸色苍白，汗水顺着他的额头滴落。他抓住Luke的领子，神情绝望又痛苦。  
“救他……别管我……一定先救他……”  
“快带他走！”  
Hattie往后喊了一句，Luke立刻抱起Deckard，带着Samantha一同往外跑去。Deckard依旧跳动着的心脏是他唯一的安慰，他从未如此害怕过。等到把Deckard送进抢救室，他才发现自己的双手抖得几乎握不住任何东西。  
Luke从来不是一个虔诚的信徒，但此刻他却只能双手合十，万能的主啊，求求你了，让他挺过来，别让他离开我。

医生立刻为Deckard安排了剖腹产，好在孩子并未受到太大伤害，未足月的婴儿一出生就被抱去了保温箱，护士告诉Luke是个可爱的男孩，但Luke现在根本无心关注这些，他的心还在手术室里，他的omega，他的丈夫依旧在里面接受着生与死的考验。  
包扎完伤口，Samantha回到了她的dad身边，在Deckard的保护下，小姑娘只受了点皮外伤。她抱住了Luke，一直处在紧绷状态的警长终于忍不住了，他红着眼眶，紧紧回抱着Samantha。  
解决完敌人的Hattie和Owen带着一身血气赶来了医院，他们跟Luke说明了情况。那群黑手党最终还是找到了Deckard，并且得知了他怀孕的消息，他们骗过Shaw家在英国的监视，飞来了美国。Hattie和Owen反应过来的时候已经过去了一天，他们立刻动身，但没想到还是晚了一步，下飞机后他们看到了来自Deckard的未接电话就意识到出事了。那些人利用Samantha威胁Deckard，最终导致了他现在的危险处境。  
“是我的错，”Owen少见地承认道，“我应该让Deck和你说，他担心这会把你和你女儿也卷进去。”  
“我也有错，”Hattie接了下去，“我和Owen应该把他们牵制在英国。”  
Luke疲惫地闭了闭眼，事到如今谁对谁错已经没有任何意义。Deckard生死未卜，而他只能坐在外面，绝望地看着这一切发生。  
如果他能早点注意Deckard身体的不适，如果他能意识到Deckard的隐瞒，如果他没有回去拿东西，如果他没有忘记带手机……  
如果Deckard没有怀孕……

手术结束后Deckard立刻被推进了ICU，医生取下口罩，他的脸色相当不好看，Luke做好了一切心理准备。  
“情况不是很好，胎盘早剥，病人现在出血不止。而且之前说的高血压的危险依旧存在，家属随时做好准备。”  
Luke死死抠着墙壁，Deckard毫无生气地躺在病床上，身上的管子多得吓人，鲜血源源不断的输进他体内，床边连接着的各种仪器发出令人不安的滴滴声。Samantha紧紧握着Luke的衣角，Hattie捂着嘴，泪水在她眼眶里打着转，连Owen此刻都握紧拳头沉默着。  
没有人愿意回想这段时间是怎么度过的，每一次医生的进出，他们都害怕听到那个最坏的结果。但好消息是出血终于被止住了，代价是Deckard被切除了子宫，以后都不能再生育，但他总归是度过了第一关，所有人都松了一口气。  
Magdalene也赶来了美国，她红着眼给了Luke一巴掌，虽然她心里清楚这个alpha并没有做错什么。Luke理解她，他们都深爱着Deckard，此时谁都不好过。  
然而Deckard的情况又一次恶化了，妊娠高血压引发了子痫，Deckard在床上痛苦得抽搐着，他的面色变得青紫，几乎难以呼吸。他再次被推进了抢救室，而Luke只能眼睁睁地看着那扇门又一次在自己面前关闭。  
他无能为力。  
绝望再度包裹了他，Luke几乎丧失了站立的能力，他感觉自己像一具行尸走肉，机械地接收着一张又一张的病危通知书。  
Magdalene却冷静了下来，这位一向对Luke严肃的英国夫人此刻温柔地握住了他的手。  
“会没事的。”

Deckard挺了过来，前英国上尉优秀的身体素质最终还是救了他一命。但这次折腾下来，想要复原不知道还要花费多久时间。但这就足够了，Luke握着Deckard依旧温热的手，轻轻磨砂着，他的爱人还活着，没有被死神带走。  
他几乎喜极而泣。  
Deckard苏醒的那一天，Luke依旧守在床边，Magdalene、Owen和Hattie都在病房里。Deckard的视线一一从他们脸上扫过，最后落在了Luke身上。  
“必须是灰色……”他虚弱地说着，声音微不可闻，“没得商量。”  
Luke强忍住想要拥抱他的冲动，硬生生挤出了一个微笑。  
“好，我们选灰色。”

Matthew最后跟着Luke一起回到了家。  
尽管已是深夜，但客厅的灯依旧亮着，Deckard绷着脸坐在沙发上。他看见Matthew走了进来，脸上的神情松动了一些，然后站在了自己儿子面前。  
“Mat……”  
“对不起！”  
Matthew突然地道歉让Deckard愣住了，他向Luke投过去一个疑惑的目光，后者只是耸耸肩，并没有说什么。  
“对不起papa，之前是我太任性了。”Matthew回头看了一眼Luke，后者给了他一个鼓励的目光，“还有我想说，我爱你，一直都很爱你。”  
Deckard惊讶地睁大了眼睛，Matthew不是个会主动表达爱意的孩子，这点也是遗传自他，他们都不擅长处理感情。但很快Deckard就微笑了起来，他走过去抱住了他的儿子。  
“我也爱你。”  
“而我爱你们两个。”  
Luke笑着，将他们一起揽进了自己怀里。

-END-


End file.
